Verus Gen Bree
by Sonnie W
Summary: What would you do if your best friend left their only child with complete strangers? A mysterious illness engulfing the new mother of the child, can they save her? What will happen to the child?
1. Translations

These are the words that I have used in this story. There are some that I will include just in case I haven't used them as I can't remember EVERY word I used. Hope this helps... I know having them written down helped me heaps while I was trying to write it and then translate...

**GOA'ULD WORDS**

**Shell Kree** - shut up

**Shol'vah** - traitor

**Calak** - soul

**Chel'nat** - very cool

**Chel'nok** - success

**Corosh'nai** - turn back

**Dal Shakka Mel** - I die free

**Greshtah** - outcasts

**Ha'shak** - 'curse word'

**Hok'taur** - advanced human

**Jomo'sequ** - right to leadership

**Kek** - weakness or death

**Kelmah** - sanctuary

**Kel'nor'em** - deep meditation

**Kin'dra** - second in command

**Kree** - listen up, attention, etc...

**ANCIENT WORDS**

**Clavia** - key

**Cruvis** - wrong

**Dorentus** - wrong or crazy

**Dormata** - sleep

**Fellatus** - ability

**Fron** - head

**Kozars** - legs

**Laccon** - lost

**Ventio** - wind

**Verus Gen Bree** - 'The Land of Royal Truth'


	2. Chapter 1

It had been two months since Mac had died, and the rest of the undercover team, had moved to America, and started their work on the Stargate program. It had taken everyone weeks to come to terms with what had happened. However they all noticed that Sarah's attitude had changed and that she was now more fluent in both Goa'uld and ancient. She was going to be on SG-1 when she was old enough. But in the meantime, she was base bound during the day where she was schooled.

She had also become the person to talk to about the two languages over Daniel. Which was starting to annoy him, but he also knew that she was a lot smarter then he was when it came to these languages. She knew everything. She knew how to speak, read and write in both Goa'uld and ancient. When she was conscious after her expedition with Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c, she knew what had happened, and she was talking in ancient. When Daniel had finally deciphered what she was saying, he managed to tell her to speak "English" as they didn't understand her.

Now after the funeral of her mother, and the new life she was given, with Sam and Jack as her guardians, she was just as happy as she was when her parents were alive. She loved the fact that she was split between both Jack and Sam every week night that they were on Earth, and that they all spent their weekends together. However she knew that Ange, Danni, and Oscar weren't happy with this. The girls each bought a house after their money came through. Angie's from her selling her house and Danni's from the rent she was getting. Oscar was renting a small unit near Daniel's.

The three weren't happy and wanted to contest the will, for Sarah's custody. Knowing this Sarah had become rather withdrawn around them. She would start whimpering and crying for Jack, Sam, Daniel, or even Teal'c to pick her up. She'd hold onto them tightly, she'd shake slightly in their presence and never said more then a simple 'hi' or 'goodbye' when she saw them or was heading home with Jack or Sam for the evening. Her behaviour was starting to worry everyone, and when she finally opened up to Jack he was shocked.

He knew that they were going to try to get guardianship but he never thought that Sarah would behave like she was. They were her family, before she met him, and his team. They were who she called aunty and uncle for the first few years of her life.

"Sarah, they care about you! They…"

"They don't want me to be happy! Mummy wanted me to be with you and Sam and I want that too and I'm happy and…" Stopping she looked away sniffling.

"Oh sweetie," he whispered moving closer to her on the lounge, and pulled her into his lap. Curling up against him she started crying.

"I feel Laccon! What's Cruvis with me?" She cried, burring her head into Jack's chest. Sighing inwardly he held her tightly.

"Sarah there is nothing wrong with you! You might feel lost sweetie, but that's because you don't now what's going on. But I promise you that we'll all be here for you ok?" Sniffling she nodded.

"I like my room now," she whispered looking at him. Smiling he nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Yes its Chel'nat!" Laughing Jack screwed up his face.

"What's that mean?"

"Very cool!" She grinned. Nodding he smiled.

"Yeah that it is!" He stated, before picking her up as he stood. "But now it's time to sleep ok?" Sniffling she nodded.

"It's my party tomorrow!" She grinned. "Thankyou for everything da…" Freezing she watched him, as tears started to build behind her eyes.

"Hey Sarah its ok!"

"But I was about to call you…" Swallowing she looked away, before whispering "daddy…"

"I know, and it's ok. I'm sure your daddy wont mind, and I don't I just want you to be happy ok? If you want to call me that, then it's ok with me. But if you want to call me Jack or Uncle Jack there both ok with me too, alright?" Nodding she still had her head bowed and eyes turned from him. Smiling at her he kissed her hair and took her to her room.

As the guests started arriving at Jack's place, he looked around. Frowning he couldn't find any of the people he wanted. Sighing he walked back into the house, and down the hallway. When he was only meters away from the spare room that he and Sarah had recently renovated into her room, he stopped. Listening to the voices from inside the room.

"Sarah, it's for the best, you'll be safer with us,"

"No I'm happy and mummy wanted them to look after me!"

"Honey all we're saying is to try it out?"

"NO!" She screamed glaring at them. "Shell Kree! Shol'vah's! You are Cruvis! My Fellatus is NOT the Clavia for them to want me! They love me, and I want to stay here! This is MY room, where I Dormata! Where I can get Laccon in my own Verus Gen Bree!"

"Sarah!" Spinning around, she looked at him, eyes full of tears, as his glare softened. "Don't speak like that," he said gently. Sniffling she looked away before running to him, crying.

"They want to take me away!" She cried into his shoulder has he crouched down to hold her tightly.

"That doesn't mean you can talk like that, sweetie," he whispered.

"Ah Jack do you even know what she said?" Danni questioned gently, with a small frown. Looking up he nodded.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Um, no not really… We were wondering if you'd be able to tell us?" She questioned gently. Standing he held Sarah tightly to him, as he nodded.

"Ah yeah sure… Um, what did she say…?" Crocking his head to either side he then looked at Ange and Danni. "She said 'shut up! Traitors! You're wrong! My ability is not the key for them to want me! They love me, and I want to stay, blah, blah, blah, blah… Um, this is MY room, where I sleep! And where I can get lost in my own land of royal truth!'"

"Wow! She really said all that?" Danni asked amazed, and wide eyed.

"Yep, that's why I told her, she can't talk to people like that."

"Oh well now it all makes sense!" Ange snapped.

"Ange!" Danni gasped.

"No Dan! This is bloody ridiculous! They just WALSE into Mac's life and con her into giving them guardianship of Sarah!"

"HEY!" Jack snapped. "I don't care who you think you are, but don't talk like that in front of Sarz! And I don't give a damn what you think went on when Ellen was here with us, but she told Carter and I that she changed her will weeks before she died! We had no idea until the time came! When we were in that room in the infirmary! And right now I wish Carter never asked for getting clearance for ANY of you!" He stated, before turning and leaving the room, Sarah firmly in his hold.

"Jack, remember the other night?" She whispered against his neck, as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah,"

"Can I call you daddy? I want to be able to tell people to go away or my daddy will hurt them, and when daddy died I couldn't say that any more, and…"

"Angel, it'll be an honour if you called me daddy," he muttered before kissing her shoulder.

"Ah you found her!" Sam grinned walking over. Turning in his grip Sarah smiled sadly at her, before resting her head back against Jack's shoulder. Frowning Sam looked at him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Ellen's friends were talking to her, in her room. Trying…"

"They want to take me away from you and daddy, and Uncle Danny, and uncle T, and EVERYONE!" Sarah exclaimed before a few stray tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh angel, no one will let anyone take you away, ok?" Sniffling Sarah nodded, watching her. "Do I get a hug?" Sam asked gently, lowering her bottom lip slightly, before pouting, gently. Smiling Sarah nodded, and Jack handed the five-year old to Sam.

"So," Sam stated looking at him, as she handed him another beer while he was at the barbeque.

"So," he muttered.

"Since when does Sarah call you D.A.D.D.Y?"

"Since last night when she slipped up." He sighed looking up at her, before looking around the backyard to see Sarah playing with Daniel, Teal'c and Oscar. Smiling he downed a mouthful of beer. "Thanks for this," he muttered raising the beer slightly. Smiling she nodded.

"You know she was talking about a week ago now, when she slipped up." Sam said gently looking at him. Frowning he turned to her ignoring the barbeque.

"What? Slipped up? As in she called you…"

"M.U.M.M.Y, yep!" She stated taking a mouthful of her own drink.

"Carter, are you getting the feeling that something's a miss with all this?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I mean that it wasn't just a coincidence that Ellen decided to stay with us after Peter was killed, and that she gave Sarah to us, and…"

"Sir if you're thinking that Ellen was telling Sarah what was going to happen, and that we would be her parents after a certain amount of time, I think you're wrong. Sarah is a very intelligent young girl, and I'm sure she knew what was going to happen even before Ellie did!" Shrugging he looked over at the four in the corner of his backyard.

"Yeah maybe," he muttered.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, but Jack I want to apologise for Angie's earlier behaviour towards you and your friends."

"Don't worry about it Danni, she's upset and angry. I'd probably be acting the same way if the situation were reversed."

"Yeah, I know but I hardly knew Mac… I mean I knew her well enough for the amount of time that I worked with them and all, but Angie and Mac were best friends they used to set aside time to catch up outside work, and when Sarah was born that time escalated to almost every night, and well I…" Smiling he nodded.

"I know Danni. Ellen told me that you guys might contest the will, but we're not going to give up without a fight. We promised Ellen that we'd tell our lawyers what the situation was and they're both ready for anything that you guys want to do." Swallowing she nodded.

"So you guys are sorter set on keeping her then?"

"More then you'll ever know. She's happy Danni, why reck that just because Ellen's best friend wants to have custody of her? You guys see her almost every day anyway!" He exclaimed. Sighing she nodded.

"Yeah I know, and I just want her to be happy, but Ange and Oscar really love her. They've been there for everything! And well they feel that she should be with us…"

"So what? When they get her you'll all move back to Australia? Is that the plan? Take her away from where her mother was? Where her father was murdered? Where her only biological family is? What do you think she'll be like if you did that? She'd be miserable! She'd never want to do anything; she'd go to school, go home, do her homework, and grow up to resent everyone she thought loved her."

"Yeah I guess, I never thought of it like that! And I know she's happy here, she loves all of you! But I think what scares us the most is that she'll start calling you both mum and dad, and I think that's what is driving this. We want her to remember that Mac and Pete are her parents and no one else!"

"Trust us Danni; she will know that they are her parents! Even if she does end up calling the Colonel and I mum and dad, she will still know that her parents are Ellen and Peter! Ellen had many photos of him, and they are scattered through out the Colonel's house, and my house. Mainly in her room. As well as in her quarters on base. She is aware of her parents and there will be no mistaking of that." Sam said gently looking at the slightly taller blonde.

"Just as long as you're aware of the reasons why we're doing this," she stated before walking back inside and to Angie, who was sitting at the table in the dinning room.

"Okay well THAT was strange! Why would she come out here and tell us why they were going after her?" Sam frowned.

"Because that's what she wants us to believe. There are several underlying factors Carter, and what she just told us was the most basic and going to be the most over used reason. That's not why they are going to contest the will. They want to take Sarah back to Australia. But if we can get dad, and Ellen's biological mother to see her, and help back us, then we might have a fighting chance. We can't tell them what we really do, but they have to.

"When you put up that the three of them are 'undercover police' with us working on 'deep space radar telemetry' who would you give a child to? I know I'd go with the safer out of the two, and tell the police to keep dreaming that the child would be safe with them!" He stated looking over at Sarah, before into his dinning room, to see the girls watching the group playing while talking.

"I suppose so sir, but they have known her longer,"

"But you're her biological aunty, none of them are at all related to her," he threw back, turning the meat one last time before taking it off. "Think about it Carter, no court takes a child away from their biological family unless it's shown their safer elsewhere. Sarah is safer with us, and should remain with us!" He stated walking over to the table. No sooner had Jack put the rest of the food on the table did people start moving towards the table, and serving themselves, while still mostly engrossed in their conversations.

As everyone had moved away from the table with what they wanted Sarah looked up to see Jack standing at the top of the stairs to the deck and grinned. Moving away from Daniel, Teal'c and Oscar she ran to him. She didn't hesitate, throwing herself at him before she had even reached him, Jack groaned as he grabbed her picking her up. Giggling Sarah rested her head against his shoulder.

"Lunch time?" She questioned, smiling at Sam, as he walked over to where she was sitting with three plates of food.

"Yep!" He beamed, looking at her before kissing her hair. As Jack moved to the chair his grip on Sarah changed as he kept hold of her while sitting next to Sam. "Thanks Carter," he smiled at her gently, before taking Sarah's plate, and putting it in front of the five-year old. Then he took his own and sat back in the chair and ate his food, while watching Sarah wolf down her sausages, and salad.

"Hey there Sarah, slow down sweetie, you'll get indigestion!" Sam laughed gently. Swallowing her mouthful of salad Sarah turned and grinned at Sam, before moving to rest backwards against Jack. Moving quickly, he got his plate out of his lap and to the side as Sarah rested her head against his chest. Grabbing the plate for him, Sam put it on the table.

"Thanks," he said gently, before wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist, as the little girl looked up at him smiling. "Finished?" He questioned with a small frown as he noted that her plate was still mostly full. Sighing her smile faded instantly as she nodded, and curled up to him tightly.

"I don't want them to take me away," she whispered looking at Sam, as Jack's grip tightened around her.

"Sarz, no one is taking you anywhere but to bed in a few hours," Sam smiled. Giggling she nodded, letting her head rest firmly against Jack's chest.

"Thought I'd find you here!" A deep voice stated which startled them both, and caused Sarah to burry her head into Jack's chest as she shook slightly. Looking up Jack sighed, as Sam grinned.

"Dad!"

"How ya going kiddo?" He smiled as Sam got up and moved to hug him.

"Good! You?"

"Yeah the Tok'ra let me come only if I bought some photos back of the three of you," he smirked looking at Jack. Sighing Jack shrugged.

"Hey Sarz, look it's poppy!" Jack stated, with a small smirk looking up at Jacob.

"I've told you before Jack it's NOT poppy! It's granddad Jacob!" Jake huffed, but smiled as soon as Sarah turned to him, with a bright smile.

"Granddad Jacob!" She exclaimed, turning in Jack's grip so she could look at both Sam and Jacob, while staying in Jack's protective grip. Frowning Jacob looked at Sam and Jack, before back to Sarah.

"Is she alright?" He questioned looking at Sam, before they went to get something for him to eat.

"Um, Ellen's friends are going to contest the will, they want to take Sarah back to Australia the Colonel says. He found the two blonde's earlier today in her room, talking to her. She snapped it apparently, speaking in both Goa'uld and ancient, as well as English, and Jack walked in. she hasn't had him out of her sight the entire day, and when ever she's had the chance she's stayed with him. She's scared like hell they'll try to take her away from us. The Colonel says when they contest the will, it won't happen because Sarah and I are biological family, and they're not, but…" Sighing she shrugged.

"Dad, I'm scared that they will get her. The Colonel says that if we can get you and Ellen's mother to see Sarah and back us up, then we should have more of a chance but, I really…"

"Sam, look. Ellen didn't just ask you and Jack to look after Sarah without a reason, and most of that reason is because you are family! I will try to track down her mother and I'll talk to her, and tell her what's happened, and what Ellen wants for Sarah. If we can, we will back you both. But if Ellen's friends have gotten to Eve, before I can track her down, I'm pretty sure she'll back them in one way or another." Nodding Sam swallowed.

"I don't want to loose her dad! I know she's not mine, but we all love her and she's too bright and way too valuable to everyone and Earth to let them take her! She knows what she has to do, and she knows we love her, and that if we could we'd never have her in the program, but at the moment she has to be. She'll go to school, and grow up like Cassie did. She'll grow up as an average kid. Or as average as what any other child is."

"Sam I know you and Jack can look after her, and I know that you would both die for her, everyone here would! Including Ellen's friends. But she does belong with you and Jack. If not then…"

"Dad don't," she whispered, before moving back to where Sarah and Jack were waiting for the duo to come back, from filling Jacob's plate with some of the left over food, that was cooling rather quickly as the sun was setting.

"Everyone!" Jack called from the top of the steps on his deck. As the music was turned down, Jack smiled as everyone turned their attention to him. "As you're all well aware, I'm a man of a few words… So I'll hand it over to Carter," he smirked, as all SGC personnel laughed. "No seriously, I just wanted to get a chance to embarrass the birthday girl, for the first time. Which angel this will be a regular thing!" Jack added smiling at the little girl who was in Sam's arms shying away.

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for coming and that there is plenty of alcohol so dig deep into the esky's and boxes that are around the yard. I also wanted to pay tribute to Sarah's wonderful parents. The two people who where the reason this beautiful and most gifted young lady is now on this Earth! Most of you knew Ellen, but never had the chance, just like my self to ever meet her partner, and Sarah's father. There is a man amongst us however who did. I wish for Jacob Carter to come up here and say a few words," Jack said looking directly at the man. Smiling he nodded and moved up to where Jack was standing, before Jack made his way down to stand next to Sam.

"Well what can I say? There's so much! Peter Church was a great man. He rarely did anything by the book, but always got results that paid off, and caused his co-workers to be alive to this day. It was a horrible day when we found out that he didn't make it. That his job finally caught up to him, and that the very people who's lives he'd saved many a times over had no chance or warning to help him. Peter was a one of a kind and will be sorely missed by all. Sarah, much to her mother's protests, has a lot of her father in her. She has his cheeky smile, his cheeky behaviour and unruly temper.

"I'm just sorry that none of you got a chance to meet the larrikin that he was! The child in a mans' body, and the most loving person. He cherished every waking moment that he was given, and gave his all to his daughter and Ellen…"

"Sounds like another Jack!" Someone towards the back of the large group yelled out, which got everyone to laugh. Smiling Jacob nodded.

"To an extent he was! And I suppose that's what's made me so weary about him! As Jack is aware nothing I say or do is personal, and I have, well now at least!" He smiled. "The utmost respect for him, and Peter!"

"About time!" Another shout came.

"So when can he marry the Major?" Another yelled, to which laughter quickly subsided, as Jacob looked around. Turning on his spot Jack glared at the group.

"Who ever…"

"Jack, leave it! They won't remember this in the morning!" Jacob laughed. Turning to him, he nodded. "Anyway, Sarah your daddy will always be with you and love you more and more each day! Just like your mummy will be! But with your aunty Sam, and uncle's Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and I, we hope you'll do just fine!" He smiled at her, as she smiled back at her grandfather.

"So now what?"

"Yeah any more blabbering?" Laughing Jacob shook his head.

"Sam?"

"No, I'm alright dad," she smiled, tightening her grip slightly on Sarah as Oscar, Danni and Ange stood wanting to say something. Acknowledging them Jacob moved aside.

"Ah, most of you don't know us, but we've worked with both Pete and Mac for a few years now. And the tough guy show that Peter always put on for his work was quickly removed when Sarah was born. The big guy turned to mush! He was the proudest man alive when Sarah was born. He tried to put in for a transfer but Mac wouldn't accept it. Saying that if anyone was leaving the unit it would be her, and she'd need him there to run the unit.

"As you can gather neither left. But when Mac's friend got sick, she left and came here with Sarah. Ange and Pete did what they could and managed to get us to follow her, as her life was in danger. Or what we thought she was. Peter's life ended while thinking about his daughter and Mac. We wish for the best for Sarah, and hope that the lawyers see this as well." Oscar said before looking around the backyard where most people were scowling.

"Yeah well they'll see the kids better off here with her FAMILY!"

"Captain!" Jack yelled, glaring at the drunken male to his left.

"What Colonel?" He questioned trying to give a salute but failed at every attempt.

"You better start to keep your comments to your self!"

"Yes sir!" He stated looking at Jack, as he started to squirm.

"What is it Captain?"

"Just one thing sir!" He started to slur. Turning he glared at the trio, on the deck. "Sarah belongs with her FAMILY, and none of you IDIOTS are close to that! You should all just bugger off back to Australia, and leave the child ALONE! She's HAPPY and she WANT'S to be here! So just PISSOFF!" He yelled out, which achieved several 'here, here's' from the crowd.

"Quite finished Captain?"

"All done sir!"

"Good report to my office Monday morning!" Jack snapped glaring at him. Swallowing he nodded.

"Yes sir!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Well that was an interesting night!" Sam stated as she was helping Jack to clean up outside while Sarah was watching television in the lounge.

"Yeah, you can say that again! If there was a tape recorder around somewhere we'd have had it!" He huffed, glancing at Sarah through the windows, before sighing and turning back to the job at hand.

"Colonel?"

"What is it Carter?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you said to me earlier, about Sarah,"

"Don't mention it Carter, she belongs here," he said gently, as he scooped up all the utensils, as Sam had a stack of plates that were used.

"Yes sir,"

"And Carter, drop the whole 'sir' thing will ya? We're off duty and your at my place, everyone else has buggered off!"

"Yes sir… Ah Jack," she muttered, bowing her head slightly.

"See now that wasn't that hard was it?" He smirked moving towards the opened door.

"No s… Jack," chuckling to himself, he moved to the kitchen with Sam trailing a few steps behind, with her head bowed. As she wasn't watching where she was going, she didn't see Jack stop and turn to her after he'd put everything in the sink. Thinking that he'd just move for her to put everything else, on the bench near the sink, she kept walking, until she bumped into him.

Gasping, Sam's head shot up, as Jack's arms went to steady her, and help her hold the stack of plates, that were about to fall and shatter around their feet. Swallowing she looked him in the eye. As she watched him, closely, and waiting for his wrath her eyes started to fill with tears, as she felt her retina's starting to swim.

"Carter, are you alright? You should look where you're going," Jack whispered gently to her, still holding her waist tightly.

"Ah, yes sir… Sorry sir, I… I should have…"

"Carter you're babbling!"

"Sorry sir,"

"Are you sure your alright?" Swallowing hard she nodded. Squirming slightly in his hold, Jack let her go. Putting the plates on the bench to her left she quickly turned and retreated to the bathroom. Where she locked the door. Sliding down the now closed and secure door, Sam couldn't help the tears that started to cascade down her cheeks, like the flooding rains, of Minnesota.

Turning around from her position on the lounge Sarah saw Sam quickly retreating down the hallway. Frowning she got up and moved to the kitchen to find a frozen Jack.

"Daddy?" She whispered. Swallowing hard as he didn't move let alone acknowledge her, Sarah felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Daddy!" She huffed as the walls that were built up so strongly burst and the tears started to run down her small cheeks. Hearing her sniffling Jack shook his head to come out of his trans, as he looked at a crying Sarah. Crouching quickly he took the little girl in his arms.

"Hey, Sarz, shh, everything's ok,"

"You didn't answer me!" She blurtered out though the sobs.

"Oh angel, I'm so sorry!"

"Where's Aunty Sam? I saw her walk down the hallway," she sniffled moving back. Reaching up Jack wiped her tears away gently.

"I don't know Sarz. I think she went to the bathroom." Sniffling she nodded, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "How about you go and finish the movie, and I'll go find her ok?" Nodding she pulled back looking at him.

"She was upset, I think she was crying," Sarah said gently, watching his face twist in horror and concern. Nodding he smiled at her gently.

"Ok, I'll bring her out to you ok? And then it's bed time,"

"Ok," she whispered before moving off back to the lounge room. Sighing Jack stood and moved towards the hall. Looking back at Sarah who was curled up on his lounge, he sighed, and moved down the hallway. Finding that the bathroom door was indeed closed, he tried to open it. Only finding it locked. Sam jumped at the sound of someone trying to get in.

"Carter, you in there?" Closing her eyes she couldn't let him see her, she couldn't let him know that she'd been crying! "Come on Carter, Sarah's told me your upset, how about you open the door and we talk about what ever it is that's bothering you?"

"I, I'm alright sir," she called back through the door.

"Funny that your voice doesn't agree with you, come on Carter…" He whined slightly. Looking at the floor Sam whipped at her tears, and slowly got up. As soon as he heard the door unlock, he pushed it opened to see her head bowed, and eyes transfixed to the floor. "Sam," he whispered, taking a step closer. As he rested his hand on the side of her face, she turned her heard away from him.

"I have to get home," was all she managed to whisper.

"Not like this your not! You're not going anywhere while your upset Sam!" Hearing him say her name for the second time in a matter of minutes she couldn't help but look at him. Seeing the wet track marks from the tears, Jack reached up and wiped at them, gently. Letting his hands rest on either side of her face, once the moisture was eliminated.

"Colonel…"

"What did I tell ya Carter?" He huffed.

"Sorry sir, ah I mean Jack," she muttered trying to look away. Holding her face in both hands Jack kept her gaze steady and on him.

"What's the matter Carter?"

"Nothing,"

"It doesn't look like nothing to me! Is this about what happened in the kitchen?" Sniffling she struggled against his grip and he finally let his hands drop from her face, which let her look away, and nod slightly.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Carter it wasn't your fault, I should have moved, don't beat your self up about it! I'm just glad you're ok! Those plates hit you pretty hard in the stomach!"

"I'm fine Jack…"

"Well then, what are you doing in here? We have a five-year old to get to bed!" He smiled at her, which got Sam to look up. "Carter, no matter what I'd never try to, or hurt you deliberately! You know that right?"

"Yes, I, I think I was just waiting for you to explode like you would have if it was anyone else," she said gently, watching him. Smiling gently he shook his head.

"Carter your not just 'any one else' your Carter! You're my Car…" Stopping he looked at her as he blushed slightly.

"I'm you what sir?" She frowned, sniffling one last time.

"My second in command," he replied easily. 'Chicken shit, ass hole!' He cursed himself.

"Yes sir!" She smiled slightly. Taking a small step forward Sam, moved to the balls of her feet as she reached up and kissed his cheek. "That's good to know sir. I thought you were going to say that I was your Carter," she whispered. Before wiping at the now non existent tears before brushing past him, and out to see Sarah.

"Damn it Jack!" He whispered a curse, before following Sam to see Sarah, in the lounge room.

"They don't deserve to have Sarah's love!" Ange spat.

"Ange there's nothing we can do about that!"

"She belongs with us! And tonight just PROVED that!" She stated.

"Ange sweetie, we can't do anything until the lawyers get involved. This wont stand! He was drunk!"

"EXACTLY!" She yelled.

"What are you getting at?" Danni frowned, watching her carefully.

"He was drunk! They ALL were drunk!"

"Ah, Jack wasn't and neither was Teal'c, Daniel, or Sam," Stoney put in, watching the two. Spinning around Ange glared at him.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON OSCAR?!"

"Hey! Just because I said that the four people who were looking after her weren't drunk doesn't mean I want her to stay here!" He snapped.

"Well it bloody well sounds like you do! If you don't want to be apart of this, then fine! Piss off!" Ange roared.

"Ange don't say that!" Danni exclaimed.

"What so you're on HIS side?"

"Ange we're both on YOUR side! We want Sarah back with us too you know!"

"Then fucking act like it!" She yelled at them. "It's like you don't give a shit!"

"Maybe it's just we're seeing what Mac saw, and what made her want them to look after Sarah!" Oscar yelled back, standing to match her superiority.

"And what would that be?"

"Samantha IS Sarah's family Angela!" He hissed, glaring at her.

"And we're not?"

"We are not her BIOLOGICAL family! And everyone will play that card!"

"He's right Ange, what court hasn't played that card? When has a child been pulled away from their biological family? These people ARE capable of raising her, and when they put up their cover and say that they all work at Cheyenne mountain looking at 'deep space radar telemetry' and we say that we're police, who would YOU give custody to?"

"Their job sounds safer, Ange! They can't say what they actually DO because it's top secret!" Sighing Ange looked at them, before falling into the lounge behind her, and started crying.

"Why didn't Mac want her with us? Why is she doing this? If Pete was still alive…"

"If Pete was still alive, Mac would never have stayed here, Ange. She would have brought Sarah home with her, and Pete would be looking after his daughter. But he's not and he's not alive either! All this happened because Pete died!"

"That's my fault! I told them not to do anything!" Ange cried, head in her hands. Moving to her side Oscar pulled her into a tight hug.

"Its not you fault Angie, please don't blame your self. Mac never did!"

"That's because I never told her everything that happened!"

"You might not have but she asked Danni and me and we filled in the gaps. Angie honey she loved you, you're her best friend…"

"Was, Oscar was…"

"You still are Ange, she still loves you like her best friend, just because you can't see her doesn't mean that she's not around! She's here, and she's looking after us!"

"Then why is she doing this to us! We love Sarah, she should be with us, be living in Australia! Australia is her HOME! This place isn't!" She cried burying her head into Oscar's chest. Rocking her gently he swallowed looking at Danni.

"This is the home she remembers Ange, she's been here for nearly a year." Danni said gently.

"Ange this is all she ever will remember. If they are half smart, they will keep her Australian passport up to date, and when she's old enough they'll get her an American one. But right now, she needs to be with Samantha. Be with her family!" Oscar said gently, as he kissed her hair. Sniffling she nodded.

"I know, but I just can't loose her! She's all we have left of both Mac and Pete, and I don't think I can live with the fact that she's not with us, that she won't know what her parents did, and what they were to the force!"

"She will know Ange, trust me she will know! Samantha will make sure she knows everything about Mac, and with that Jacob will help with the blanks about Pete. And what they don't know they can always call us and we can talk to her and fill her in." Danni whispered gently, letting her chin rest on Angie's shoulder.

"We'll fight as hard as we can Ange, and at the end of the day who ever gets Sarah will raise her as best as they can! She won't be deprived of anything and she'll make sure of that! Sarah won't want anything other then time with the people who get her. She'll want to go to school, and become a 'normal' kid! Or as normal as possible. Try not to worry too much ok?"

"Okay," she chocked out.

"Ok, come on lets get some sleep. We're meeting with the lawyers on Monday and we need to get a few things this weekend," Danni said gently. Nodding, they both sighed.

"We'll get through this together Ange. And no matter what, we'll always be together. We'll always be there for Sarah." Sighing Ange nodded as she pulled away from Oscar and headed for her bedroom. As Danni moved to the spare room, Oscar fixed up the fold out lounge and slept there for the night.

Each thinking about what, was going to happen over the next few days. Oscar had moved out of the place he was renting, and moved in with Ange. Danni had put her place up for rent, and created a new off shore bank account, to where the renters would deposit the rent each week. The three of them all put in and managed to by a property out near Oscar's parents place, as well as keeping Danni's three bedroom house in the city.

They were going to have to tell the real estate that they were coming home soon, and get the renters moved out of the house. However they all thought that they'd spend some time away and stay on the property for a few months before they headed back to the city to try and get a job, if not their old ones back. They all wanted to get back into the force, but then again none of them had any doubt that they would be rejected, after what had happened in the last few months.

Jack couldn't help it when he got to the lounge room only to see Sarah lying in Sam's arms, sleeping peacefully. Moving over to the lounge he sat close to Sam, and reached across to stroke Sarah's forehead, removing a few stray hairs, before kissing her forehead. As she stirred slightly, he smiled at the hypnotic blue eyes that were clouded with sleep and staring straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I think it's time for bed angel,"

"No, movie still on, daddy…" She whispered shifting in Sam's grip to get a better look at the television only to have her eyes being weighed down. Slowly she closed them, as they smiled at her.

"I'll take her sir," Sam whispered moving slightly, as she watched Sarah sleeping soundly in her arms, before getting off the lounge and heading for Sarah's room. Not being able to be apart from the young girl for too long Jack found him self following Sam down the hallway and into Sarah's room. Staying at the door he watched as Sam pulled back the covers of Sarah's bed with one arm, as she held Sarah tightly in the other.

"No, mummy I'm not tired," she whispered stirring slightly, only to have her eyes once again fall closed. Smiling at her Sam turned and sat on the now turned down bad.

"Ok, not yet," she whispered. Rocking her gently.

"Not sleepy, want to stay awake…" She mumbled. Smiling Sam nodded, before looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"It's getting late angel," she whispered. Picking up on Jack's use of the word which Ellen had also, as everyone noticed how it had calmed her just after Pete had died, and after Mac had told them that he'd always called her his angel.

"No, not sleepy…" She struggled to get out. Smiling at her Sam leant forward kissing her forehead.

"It's getting too late angel, it's already eleven thirty, it's time for bed sweetie," Sam said gently, watching the young girl, shift and cuddle up into her chest for safety.

"Mm, mummy stay…"

"Its ok angel, I'll be here," she whispered.

"Mummy stays with daddy?"

"Mummy might not want to angel," Jack chimed in, as he walked into the room and sat next to Sam.

"Mm…Mummy stays…" She slurred, before sleep finally over took her young mind and body, after urging her to sleep for the last few hours. Smiling Jack reached out and rested an arm around Sam and under Sarah as he let his other hand rest on Sarah's stomach rubbing it gently, and urging her into a deeper sleep.

"Ah, Colonel?" Sam whispered, looking up at him. As he lifted his eyes from the sleeping form in Sam's arms he couldn't believe just how close he'd gotten to her, by just wanting to hold Sarah as she slept in Sam's arms.

"Carter?" He whispered faces only inches apart. Swallowing hard she felt her breath hitch in her throat, as her eyes stared deeply into his, and her heart began to pound in her chest so hard that she thought she could feel it, about to break through her ribs and skin, and fall to the floor still pounding.

"I think she's asleep,"

"I know," he mumbled. "I just wanted to say good night like I always do," he whispered watching her.

"She knows your still here, you didn't have to,"

"Just like she knows that there's only a point five of a chance for you to stay tonight," he added, moving his gaze back to Sarah, leaning forward he kissed her forehead one last time, before shifting from his position. Standing in front of her as Sam got up he stopped her from turning to lay Sarah on the bed, and tuck her in. leaning forward he brushed his lips against hers, so softly, it was like he was grazing and looking for something nice to eat. "Just think about it." He whispered, before leaving her standing in the room.

Looking down at Sarah, she couldn't help the small smile that escaped. Kissing Sarah's forehead she turned and laid the small child in her bed. Her bed, that made her look like a dwarf. Pulling the sheet and blanket up over her, Sam was soon grinning at the child. Looking at the quilt she quickly folded it at the end of the bed. She didn't know how cold it got at the Colonel's house, but she knew he'd check on her before he went to bed.

"You're a miracle Sarah! You really make things happen!" Sam whispered gently, before turning the night light on, on the other side of the bedside table, before moving to the door, to turn out the main light and close the door over gently. Leaving a small stream of light coming into her room. Taking a deep breath she knew she now had to face the Colonel 'Jack' she whispered inwardly.

As she slowly walked down the hallway, she felt trepidation starting to be over come by her nerves, the confusion of what had happened, as well as the excitement of what might happen now. Swallowing hard she stopped at the top of the three stairs to the lounge room. Closing her eyes she knew she had to take the final step. She knew that if she was going to leave she needed to end up in the lounge as that's where her jacket and bag are. But she also knew that if she was going to stay then she still had to move into the lounge room.

As she took the three small steps down to the lounge room, Sam tried to ignore him as she moved around the small coffee table, and headed to the lit fire in the corner. Moving to the lounge first she picked up a cushion and moved across the room to the fire place. Before she sat down, Sam crouched to put the cushion on the ground before sitting on it, knees pulled to her chest as she reached out with open palms to the fire to try to warm up her suddenly cold hands.

Looking up from his book, Jack watched as she moved from the stairs to the lounge, and around the coffee table, just to avoid him, and get to the fire place. He knew that what he did was out of line, and that nothing he could now do would be the 'decent' thing to do by her. He felt like shit, and he couldn't believe that all it took for him to see the light at the end of the tunnel was Sam holding a now sleeping peacefully Sarah. His heart ached, and he couldn't help himself. He didn't know what he was doing until he'd kissed her. Taking a deep breath Jack knew he had to apologise and he also knew that he was sitting on the chair that her jacket was placed over the back of. Closing his eyes he took the plunge.

"Carter…"

"Sir?" Watching her Jack couldn't help but cringe when she'd called him that. For the last hour or so he'd been getting her to call him Jack, and she'd complied. If not apprehensively, but she did comply. Now it was back to sir. 'You really screwed up O'Neill!' He cursed him self.

"Ah, I just want to apologise for my earlier behaviour towards you," frowning she couldn't help but look up at him.

"Sir?" She questioned.

"Just before in Sarah's room…" He said gently. Noticing the frown was still in place and not moving any time soon. Groaning he closed his eyes. "Carter, are you going to make me spell it out?"

"Yes, Jack I am," she stated turning her body to fully face him. Her legs still pulled to her chest. Looking at her it was Jack's turn to frown.

"What happened to 'sir'?" He questioned. To which she shrugged.

"Thought you wanted me to call you Jack sir?"

"Yeah just promise no more 'sir's' please!" He stated. Giggling gently she nodded.

"No more 'sir's' sir," she smirked.

"Carter!" He groaned.

"Sorry, you were saying?" He closed his eyes. 'Here it goes,' he thought.

"Just before in Sarah's room when I kissed you, Carter I'm sorry I was out of line, and if you want to report me, I'll have the forms ready for you by Monday morning." He rushed out swallowing once he'd finished what he had to say.

"Report you?" She questioned. "Why would I report you?"

"For kissing you Carter!"

"Jack we're off duty, I thought the rules and regulations didn't apply when two friends who just happened to work together got together for a drink or two when the child that has been entrusted in their care had a birthday?"

"Ah, yeah… WHAT?" He frowned. Smiling she shook her head.

"I'm not going to report you Jack, I've been wondering what was going happen when I came out here, and this was the last thing that I thought you'd say."

"Really?"

"Yes really,"

"What did you think I'd say?"

"Well not that,"

"Explain Carter!" Laughing gently, she reached for another cushion and placed it next to her.

"I'll explain if you come, and sit down here," she said watching him. Watching her carefully, he nodded, and put the book on the coffee table, before joining her on the floor. No sooner had he sat next to her, did she have her head resting on his shoulder. Looking at her, he smiled gently, wrapping his arm loosely around her waist.

"Ok, snugglepot, explain,"

"Sure thing cuddlepie," she giggled. Groaning Jack tightened his grip on her waist slightly.

"No giggling Carter!"

"Yes sir!" She mocked, while trying to suppress her giggles, and laughter. Turning to him, she buried her head into his chest as she laughed.

"You know your living up to your new name Carter!"

"What new name is that Jack?" She smirked pulling back to look at him.

"Snugglepot!"

"I can't believe that you know about the gumnut babies Jack!"

"Me? What about you? After all May Gibbs IS an Australian author is she not?"

"Yes, but I have Ellen as my source!" She grinned.

"Yeah well, I went over there years ago, and someone mentioned her books to me. I've still got them around here somewhere. Bought them for Charlie. They say eight an above, but he seemed to enjoy them." He smiled at her gently.

"That's because most children don't understand what she's saying at an age younger then eight Jack, and Charlie was special that's why he did." She whispered locking eyes with him.

"Yeah he was,"

"After all he was YOUR son," she stated, eyes dropping slowly. They kept flicking up to look at him, but eventually fell as she moved forward, and met his lips with hers. As she pressed her lips to his gently, she pulled back to look at him, before moving forward again. This time however, Jack tightened his grip. He wrapped both arms tightly around her, and held her to him tightly. As the kiss slowly started to deepen, by both parties, Jack ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Taking and needing nothing more, she opened her mouth letting him push his tongue into her mouth as she fought against him, and pushed hers into his mouth. Pulling back quickly and suddenly, Jack stared at her.

"Carter," he whispered.

"Jack, I want this," she whispered watching him.

"Don't throw your career away,"

"I don't care about the air force,"

"Carter what about Sarah?"

"She'll have both of us, just like she does now,"

"You know what I mean," he stated pushing her away slightly, as he shifted to sit up properly, and look at her.

"Wouldn't we have more of a chance to keep her if we were together?"

"And what would dad say? And Hammond? What about the president?"

"Jack," she whispered.

"Carter we've lasted this long, and just because we have Sarah it doesn't mean…" Stopping him, as she pressed a finger to his lips, they watched each other.

"Jack, if we're talking about Sarah and what's best for her, don't you think that a stable home where she knows the people that she's with love her would be best? When she goes to school what's she going to tell her friends? 'Oh mum and dad died, but the people I'm living with have separate places, and work together but don't talk outside work?"

"Carter!" He huffed.

"Look I know what you're saying and I know this is mutual, well to an extent. But think about Sarah, not about you, not about me, not about the air force, and not about the rules and regulations! They can't do anything if I resign and work there as a civilian, like Daniel!"

"Carter! You're not thinking straight! Why on Earth would you give up the air force? The air force is your everything!"

"Not any more Jack! I've got Sarah to think about now, and if General Hammond, the president, the air force, the joint chiefs don't see that, or let it happen then I'll resign, and look after Sarah with or without you, in our lives like I want," she said gently. "Now am I staying or not?"

"Carter," he whispered taking her face in his hands. "You have to stay, you need to stay! You're the reason SG-1 is still alive!"

"Jack I won't if I can't have you and Sarah," she whispered watching him.

"Is this why you won't report me?" He smirked.

"Yes, because I didn't try to stop you," smiling at her, he got up, and put his hand out for her. Helping her up Jack wrapped an arm around her waist tightly.

"We'll talk with Hammond and see what happens on Monday ok?"

"Ok," she smiled.

"Good! Now, let's go to bed, I'm beat!" Laughing gently, she shook her head. Letting him smother the fire, before taking her hand and walking her down the hallway, checking on Sarah before taking her to his room. Where he got an over sized shirt for her to wear to bed, he went into the ensuite to get changed, while giving her privacy in his room.


	4. Chapter 3

As the sun came up, and filtered through the curtains, Jack was lying there unable to move. He couldn't get over the fact that he'd been awake for the last half an hour, with nothing coming over the monitor from Sarah, and Sam was still sleeping soundly across his chest. Her head was rested on his shoulder, while her right hand was resting over his heart, and her left was curled up under her and between them. Lying on his back, Jack smiled gently, as he looked at Sam. In a peaceful place where there was no Goa'ulds, no Replicators, no nothing that could hurt her or anyone she cared about.

As she shifted her hand slipping away from covering his heart, as he reached up and took her hand gently, he found her squeezing it tightly, as her face started to screw up, and her breathing became laboured. Maybe he was wrong about no one she cared about getting hurt in her dreams. Watching her closely Jack wanted to wake her up, get her out of what ever nightmare it was that she was currently in, but he didn't know what was going on inside her head, and didn't want to find out if he awoke her so suddenly.

"Sam," he whispered, gripping her hand, slightly. Groaning she shifted again.

"Jack… Ellen don't go, Jack said he'd come back… Peter too, Ellen…" 'Oh god' he thought.

"Sammy wake up, come on," he said, shaking her shoulder gently. Gasping she opened her eyes and sat up instantly. Shaking sightly, she pulled her knees to her chest tightly. As she shook slightly. "Sam?" Jack questioned sitting up next to her, and reaching out for her.

"Oh my gosh Jack," she sobbed turning to him, and crying into his chest, as she shook.

"Hey shh, Sam it's alright, you were just having a dream, a bad dream," he whispered.

"They took Sarah, and we both died and were talking to Ellie and Peter and, oh my god!" She cried, holding onto him tightly. Bitting his bottom lip, he rocked her gently.

"Hey come on, everything's alright," he whispered looking up to see the door open slightly, and Sarah standing there, concern showing on her face. Waving her in, she moved quickly to the bed, and climbed up.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Sarah asked gently, which caused Sam to burry her head further into Jack's chest.

"Hey come here," he whispered gently, pulling Sarah to him, as she crawled into his lap. Holding her tightly, as he rocked Sam, Jack felt the tears filling his eyes and he wanted to cry, and take the pain that Sam was feeling all to him self.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mummy? Why is she so upset?"

"She just had a bad dream angel,"

"Oh, mummy used to have bad dreams, and daddy used to always help her though them too…" She said gently looking at Sam, before resting her head on Jacks chest.

"How about you go and watch some television?" Jack said gently, looking at Sarah who looked up at him. Her expression made his stomach turn, and he felt horrible.

"But I want to stay and help, I can help, please?" Sniffling Sam pulled back and looked at Sarah after she wiped the tears away.

"I'm ok Sarah, I'm ok, I promise,"

"Really? Promise?"

"Yeah," she smiled. Nodding Sarah crawled across Jack and into Sam's lap, and hugged her tightly.

"Love you mummy,"

"Love you too angel. How about you go and get dressed and we'll make pancakes for breakfast?" Sam smiled at her. Grinning Sarah nodded, and quickly jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room.

"Sam?"

"I'll be ok; it's not the first time it's happened. It's just the first time that I've been able to not have Sarah worrying." She mumbled.

"Sam, what you were saying last night?"

"Its ok, I don't know what I was…"

"Carter!" He huffed. Stopping she looked at him.

"Sorry," smiling at her, he pulled her into a hug.

"What if I said that you wouldn't have to quit the force?"

"You better not be!"

"No, I'll talk to Hammond and the president and I'll see what I can do. And we'll fight our hardest to keep Sarah, and so will everyone at the SGC! Everyone will back us you know that! The party last night was just an example of that."

"What if they bring that up, and say that everyone was drunk?" She questioned, sadly.

"We can state that we weren't, and that Daniel, and Teal'c weren't either and they can confirm that we were very much sober, as can dad. They'll try that hand and they know we'll either be caught off guard or have it covered. It takes seventy two hours for alcohol to rid its self from a persons system Sam, we can get around it." He stated watching her.

"I know, but I… I've never had to do anything like this before, and I'm scared that they will get her!"

"Hey neither have I! I'm as scared as hell that they'll take her, but no matter what Sam, we'll fight for her, all the way." Swallowing she nodded.

"Ok, now how about we get dressed and make this little munch kin some pancakes?" He smiled. Laughing gently she nodded.

As Jack let Sam use his ensuite to have a shower, he went through his draws and cupboard until he found a suitable shirt that she could wear instead of the singlet top that she wore the night before for the party. Knocking gently on the door he opened it slightly.

"Hey Carter, you decent?" He called.

"Ah, yeah why?"

"Because I'm coming in," he stated and opened the door fully. Seeing her standing there only in her undies, she turned to look over her shoulder to see him, standing there, holding another shirt.

"That for me?" She smiled gently turning fully to him. Closing his eyes quickly, he held it out to her.

"Thought you said you were decent!" He huffed.

"I am! Ok well sort of!" Struggling he turned slightly, and opened his eyes.

"Just take the shirt Carter!" He huffed. Smiling she shook her head reaching out and taking the shirt.

"Thanks," she mumbled. As soon as she took it, Jack quickly left closing the door, and leaning against it with a sigh. Moving about his room he grabbed his clothes and left the room, heading for the bathroom, down the hall. Once both were showered and dressed for the day, they headed towards the kitchen to find Sarah already there and waiting with a chair in the kitchen that she was sitting on. Upon seeing them she grinned.

"Pancakes now?" She grinned.

"Yeah, angel pancakes now," Jack smiled at her.

"YAY!" She squealed, shifting and trying to stand on the chair. Moving to her quickly Jack grabbed her, helping her to stand on the chair at the bench.

As Jack got everything that they needed from both the pantry and the fridge, he had it on the bench before grabbing a mixing bowl. During the making of the pancakes, there was lots of laughter, as Sarah got covered in flour, and Jack, had wrapped his arms around Sam's waist from behind her, as they watched Sarah struggling to stir the mixture. Finally giving up she looked at Sam, who smiled and took over the job.

While she was stirring, Sarah climbed down from the chair as Jack was whispering in her ear, which had Sam smiling, Sarah moved across the kitchen to them, and wrapped her arms around their legs. Looking down at her Jack grinned and picked the flour covered girl up. Holding her just as tightly, as she was holding onto him. Moving slightly, Jack wrapped his free arm around Sam's waist again as he and Sarah were watching her mix the mixture.

Once done, Sam took Sarah from Jack's hold, and took her for a quick shower, while Jack, made sure the frying pan was hot enough and started to pour the mixture into it, to make the pancakes. Once the girls had come back, Jack had most of them finished. When there was a knock at the door. Sam put Sarah down and went to answer it. As she walked back into the kitchen, Sara hot on her tail, when they heard Jack raise his voice.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed. Hearing the bowl hit the floor, they both quickly went to investigate. As they got there, they saw Sarah in Jack's arms, the bowl on its side on the bench, and the frying pan having been pushed hastily away, and the fire off. Giggling Sarah rested her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Sam asked moving over to take Sarah.

"She bloody jumped on me, when I told her not to move!" Jack growled, whimpering she quickly buried her head into Sam's shoulder.

"She's five!" Sam huffed, glaring at him.

"She also knows better Carter!" He hissed. "Anything could have happened! She could have gotten burnt!" Sighing she nodded looking at Sarah.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam whispered gently. Shrugging Sarah's grip tighten as she looked at Jack.

"Sorry," she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. Sighing he shook his head.

"You know better then that Sarz! Mummy taught you not to do that!" He said more of a statement then a question.

"Yes,"

"Then why?" He asked gently.

"I wanted to help; daddy always let me pour them in,"

"Angel why didn't you just ask?" Sam questioned.

"I'm sorry," she cried, burying her head back into Sam's chest. Holding her tightly, Sam looked at Jack who felt shit, now that he'd made her cry.

"Ah, sir, your wife is here," Sam whispered before moving out of the kitchen with Sarah. Taking her into the lounge room. Sam sat on the lounge and curled up, as she held Sarah tightly, as she cried. Looking after her, Jack sighed and turned his attention to the blonde now in front of him.

"Sara," he mumbled, before turning and starting to clean up the mess.

"Hi Jack," she said watching him. "Didn't know you were baby sitting," she smiled. Shrugging he turned to her.

"What's going on?"

"I saw the two cars, and thought I'd be able to catch you,"

"You want to talk? Want money? What is it Sara?" He questioned, before turning back to his cleaning.

"Ah, I wanted to see if you were free, I was invited to go to the Christmas play at Charlie's school, and thought you'd want to come?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit…"

"DADDY!" Sarah screamed, taring around the corner, and into Jack, who'd crouched down quickly.

"What's wrong angel?" He whispered, as she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I want daddy back, and I'm sorry…" She cried

"Hey shh, it's alright, no harm done, your ok." Nodding she pulled back.

"I want… Can we go shopping? Mummy said it's coming up to Christmas, and that you get snow here, and… Please?" Smiling he nodded.

"Yeah sure, but you have to get ready to go out…" As she went to run off Jack grabbed her pulling her back to him, as she giggled, and he smiled at her. "But first we have breakfast!"

"Ok!" She grinned, hugging him tightly.

"Ok, you go get…"

"MUMMY, daddy said breakfast is ready!" Sarah called as she ran back through the house. Sighing he smiled as he stood, only to come face to face with Sara again. 'Oh shit' he thought.

"Mummy and daddy?" She questioned looking at him.

"Well technically Carter's her aunty, Sarz's parents died recently, and we think she's trying to keep something alive still…" He shrugged. "Oh um, I wont bother you with coming, you go. Have a good time," he stated, watching her. Nodding she forced a small smile.

"Take care Jack," she said gently, before leaving.

Two hours after breakfast, Jack took Sam back to her place to get changed before the trio went out to the local shopping centre. Meeting up with Daniel and Teal'c. As they were looking around Sarah was holding tightly onto Sam's hand.

"Sarah, sweetie you don't have to hold on that tight," Sam said gently, looking at the young girl.

"But mummy always said I had to in case some naughty person wanted me," she stated looking at Sam, before her eyes scanned the immediate area.

"Hey come here," Jack said as he took her hand before picking her up. Holding him tightly Sarah smiled kissing his cheek.

"Love you daddy," she whispered.

"Love you too angel," smiling Sam looked at Daniel and Teal'c to see them also smiling at the duo.

"So Jack where are we going?"

"Well I thought we'd start by getting some decorations, and start on the whole presents fiasco," he shrugged. Nodding the others smiled.

"Great idea! So what about trees?"

"Real ones Danny boy, real trees!"

"Oh!" He grinned, nodding. "Right so what first?"

"Carter?"

"Um, well I could take Sarah and look for the decorations if you lot want to look for presents for people?" She questioned. Nodding the guys looked at each other smiling.

"Alright, and we'll meet up for lunch at that café just down there," Jack said pointing to his right. "Say in about two hours?"

"Sure," Sam smiled before taking Sarah from Jack. Holding her tightly as they walked off leaving the group.

"So, did you guys want to just go around a few places or split up?"

"Well I really don't have to get anything for anyone but you guys, so I don't really mind." Daniel said looking at Jack before glancing at Teal'c.

"I also only need to buy for you O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Major Carter,"

"Ah T, don't forget about Sarah!" Jack smiled at him. Teal'c just inclined his head slightly, in acknowledgement. "So does that mean we split up and meet back in two hours?"

"Sounds like a plan Jack, see you guys in a bit," Daniel said as he walked off to the left. With Teal'c moving forwards and Jack moving to the right.

Dead on two hours later Sam was sitting with Sarah at a table in the café, as they waited for the guys. They had bags around them, and Sarah was snuggling into Sam, as she sat on her lap. Looking up at the passers by, Sam sighed wondering where they got to. Only to have two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who," he muttered. Smiling she reached up with one hand. The other still firmly in place around Sarah, as she felt his hands.

"Um, Daniel?"

"Nope,"

"Teal'c?"

"Yeah sure, as if!"

"Jack?" She whispered, which he had to strain to hear but smiled. Dropping his hands he walked around to sit next to her.

"What gave it away?" He smirked.

"Just that, that's something only you'd do," she smiled, at him. Shrugging he looked around and raised his eye brows.

"Please don't tell me you bought ALL of this!"

"Ok I won't," she smirked. Looking at her Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Carter!" He exclaimed.

"What? Some is decorations and some is presents!" She huffed, watching him.

"Oh ok, that's sweet then!" He grinned. "Have you ordered anything?"

"No we were waiting for you lot, and now that only you have turned up, and are ten minutes late, I'm starting to think I'm not the one who got lost!" Smirking he nodded.

"Yeah I didn't think it would have been that bad to get back here, but with those two you never know!" He laughed gently, to which Sam smiled and nodded.

"Very true!"

"Although they did go separate ways," he stated looking around frowning.

"They'll get here Jack," she whispered, watching him. Looking at her he smiled.

"I love it when you call me that, Carter. No more 'sir's' and 'colonels'…"

"Unless in public colonel," she smirked.

"Oh my god FINALLY!" Daniel exclaimed. Looking up they smiled as they saw Daniel and Teal'c moving over to them.

"Got lost did ya Danny boy?"

"Lost? That's an understatement! This place is HUGE!" He stated sitting on the other side of Sam, and putting the bags down. Some resting on top of others, as Teal'c did the same thing.

"Indeed O'Neill this centre is larger then I thought,"

"Don't worry you're here now, and its time to eat!" Jack grinned, looking at Sarah who was now sleeping soundly in Sam's arms.

"Well it looks like this shopping thing isn't for everyone," Daniel smirked. Looking up Sam grinned.

"She did a pretty good job! Most of the stuff I got she picked out,"

"You let Sarah choose? Carter!"

"What she did a great job! Everything from the decorations to presents for Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c Sarah helped me chose!" Sam grinned, watching them.

"What about me? Forgot about me huh?" Jack smirked.

"Nope I wouldn't let her help me," Sam said gently, glancing at him, before looking at the menu in front of her and praying for the waitress to hurry up, and cause a much needed distraction.

"Really?" Jack questioned, smiling at her embarrassment.

"Mm," she mumbled, holding Sarah slightly tighter.

"And why is that?"

"None of your business!" She huffed.

"But it IS for me, is it not?"

"Doesn't mean you should know why I didn't let her help me!"

"Why?"

"Because it could mean that it's either not as important or more important then the others, and it's neither. Everyone's just as important as each other, and I don't want you guys thinking that the colonel's…"

"Sam, you guys have gone through so much together! I mean you were both stranded in some pretty horrible situations! You had to rely on each other to get through not only sane but alive as well!"

"Daniel, please never remind me!" Sam smiled slightly.

"Hey! Is that a stab at me?" Jack huffed.

"No sir, it's just I'd rather try to forget the time that we almost were lost out of phase, or the time when we were stranded in Antarctica for days, or when you were attacked by Ba'al, or…"

"I get the point Carter, and so do I!" He stated, looking at the boys, who nodded sadly. Looking around Daniel sighed wanting to change the topic as there was a sudden sad atmosphere descending rapidly over the group. Smiling as a waitress caught his eye; she smiled and nodded, moving over to the table.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

"Hi, can I just get a raisin toast and a cappuccino," Daniel smiled. Nodding at him, she looked at Sam.

"Um, I'll get a latte, and a ham and cheese sandwich on wholemeal if you have it please."

"Yep," she smiled, nodding she looked at Jack. "Sir?" Sam couldn't help the smirk as she looked at Daniel who was dying to laugh as Jack cringed slightly.

"Yeah I'll get a latte as well, and a raisin toast thanks," nodding she looked at Teal'c and smiled.

"And what would you like sir?" Arching an eye brow Jack shook his head, and smiled.

"Just tell her what you want T," Jack smiled. Inclining his head slightly, he looked at the young girl, serving them.

"I would also like a cappuccino, and a raisin toast,"

"Sure, that won't be too long," she smiled before leaving them alone once again. Once she was gone Sam and Daniel looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh would you two can it!" Jack huffed.

"Certainly sir," they stated simultaneously. After they ate their lunch, they all picked up the bags irrespective of whose were whose and went to the cars. Where they sorted through the bags, and put Sam's things in Jack's truck while Teal'c's and Daniel's went in Daniel's car.

"Well I'll be seein' you two at the mountain tomorrow!" Jack said taking Sarah from Sam gently, and putting her in her car seat.

"See you tomorrow guys," Sam smiled gently, before getting into the truck, before Jack started the engine and pulled out.

"You want some help with this stuff Carter?" He questioned as they drove down her street.

"No Jack, I should be alright. Is Sarah with you tonight?"

"Did you want to take her? Or would you rather go through all your goodies?" He smirked.

"I wanted to go through everything, actually," she smiled sheepishly.

"That's fine Carter!" He smiled, as he pulled up outside her house. As Sam got out, she reached in the backseat and kissed Sarah's forehead, as she was still asleep. Before getting out all her bags and closing the door.

"See you tomorrow sir," she smiled at him, before walking up her front path and put everything on the veranda before unlocking the door, and going inside. Smiling to himself, Jack pulled away from the gutter, and took Sarah home with him, for the night. Still wondering what it was that Sam had gotten him. Sighing he shrugged. 'It could wait' he thought, with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 4

As Jack sat in his office, he rubbed his eyes. He didn't get much sleep the previous night, and now he was dreading the fact that he remembered ordering a certain Captain to report to him. He was just hoping that the Captain was drunk enough to have forgotten. His head snapped up and he was suddenly awake and at attention. Watching the door Jack groaned, as he heard the pestering knocking yet again.

"Yep!" He called, watching the door as it opened and he saw the Captain standing in his office within a second. Noticing that the door was once again in its closed position and awaiting for its next intruder. Standing at attention the Captain saluted Jack. "At ease Captain! Take a seat." Jack watched in amazement that the Captain, had reported exactly at oh-nine-hundred, when just two nights ago when the order was given he was a totally drunk Captain.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted," Jack just couldn't be bothered to do this, but he knew he had to. If it ever came up at the contesting Jack could show footage to say that he actually talked to the Captain about his behaviour. However he also knew the more he let the Captain speak the less he had to.

"I wish to apologise for my behaviour the other night Colonel. I know it is not an excuse but the alcohol did play a part in my behaviour. I would never have said anything to those people that would hinder your chance at getting to keep Sarah sir. That child is gifted and is safer with us now. She also loves both you and the Major, and I apologise eternally, for what I have done."

"You're apology is accepted Captain. However for your actions I must…"

"Forgive me sir, but any punishment that you shall bestow upon me, will not make up for what I have done if you do not remain Sarah's guardian."

"I'll take that into consideration at the time of the contestation, Captain. However at the moment, you will be assigned to the alpha site, where you will follow the orders of Lieutenant Colonel Rawson."

"Yes sir!"

"Captain, may I inform you that this posting is going to be as permeant as it is that I have an ass!" Jack stated glaring at the Captain.

"Yes sir!"

"If we loose guardianship of Sarah this will be re-evaluated and you might have to brace yourself to be used as bait for a Goa'uld attack. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"As well as this, if Sarah stays here, this also may be re-evaluated, and you might be re-assigned back here,"

"Yes sir! Understood sir!"

"Good dismissed Captain!" Standing the Captain saluted Jack, who returned the gesture, before letting him slip quickly and quietly form the office. Sighing Jack shook his head. He knew for a fact that he would not have remembered to turn up if he was in the Captain's shoes. Let alone be so… "What's the word?" Jack grumbled to himself, resting his head in his hands.

"Good natured?" A small voice questioned. Snapping his head up with ready anger, and fire burning in his eyes Jack was about to rip into the beholder of the voice, only to see Sam standing in front of him, leaning against the closed door. With sceptically raised eye brows.

"Carter?" He questioned frowning at her.

"Nice to see that you keep the personnel in line sir," she smiled gently at him.

"What's the problem Carter?"

"I just wanted to know why you went easy on Captain Schwartz," she smiled.

"I wasn't 'easy' on him Carter!" Jack huffed.

"Oh please!"

"Would you like to cop the wrath instead?" He challenged.

"Why not? Maybe I can teach YOU a few things," she smiled. Glaring at her Jack stood and moved around his desk, cornering her near his door.

"And what would YOU be able to teach me about yelling and taking command Major?"

"Well if you REALLY want to know, I suppose I'll be seeing you tonight," she whispered smirking. Raising his eye brows Jack watched her.

"Carter?" He questioned, a slight warning in his tone.

"We have the contesting today Jack," she muttered watching him, with a small smirk.

"We're ON duty Carter,"

But we're alone in YOUR office, think I'm pretty safe, don't you, Jack?" She whispered watching him closely.

"Carter, you better start behaving like that nice, sweet little Major that you are…"

"Or what Colonel?" She smirked.

"You might have to be re-assigned somewhere as punishment,"

"Well if Captain Schwartz, gets positioned on the alpha site, as his punishment, I think I'll be pretty safe, don't you?" She smiled fully at him.

"Not necessarily Major, I could have been saving the harsh punishment for you, could I have not?"

"Since when do you speak like Daniel?" She smiled, letting a hand rest gently on his stomach.

"Carter!" He groaned, removing her hand quickly, as she watched him.

"What? Something the matter…" She questioned, before moving closer, and whispering in his ear. "Jack?" Closing his eyes Jack felt him self start to loose control.

"Carter I'm warning you!" He stated looking up at her, as their faces were merely centimetres apart.

"And I'm telling you, Jack…" She whispered, glancing at the camera, smiling as she noticed that it was disabled. Silently thanking Daniel. "The if we lose Sarah, I will haunt you, and the Captain will be put on a Goa'uld planet, after his memory is altered." She stated looking at him, before brushing her lips gently across his. "And of course you will be following very closely," she mumbled before moving away from him, and slipping form his office.

Sighing Jack rolled his eyes, before realising the camera would have seen everything. Frowning as he turned to see it was disabled. As he started to move to it, he saw the small red light flicker, and the camera was back online. Shrugging he sat at his desk, and rubbed his eyes.

"Christ she'll be the death of me soon!" Jack sighed letting his head roll back against the chair. Jumping suddenly, Jack's eyes widened, getting up he ran form his office, and through the corridors. "Elevator!" He yelled from the other end of the corridor. Turning the airmen saw him running to them. Moving quickly the closest swiped his card. By the time Jack got there, the doors had just opened, and he ran in. "thanks," he called as the doors closed, and he pressed the floor that he wanted. Running through the corridors as he got off the elevator, he rounded the final corner before entering her lab.

"CARTER!" He yelled. Spinning around she looked at him. Eyes wide with shock as he stood slightly hunched in front of her, as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Sir?"

"What was that about the contestation?"

"Pardon?" She frowned.

"That will contesting thing, what did you say?"

"Oh, um, we're meeting with the lawyers today,"

"Since when?"

"Ah, about two or three weeks ago, when we made the appointment, Colonel…"

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"I totally forgot!" Smiling gently she nodded.

"I thought so sir, that's why I mentioned it to you,"

"Is that laced with sarcasm Major?"

"No…" Glaring at her she smiled, shrugging. "Ok, well yes sir,"

"Damn it Carter what have I told you?"

"Not to play ones games against them?" She smiled hoping to confuse him.

"Damn straight! And yet you STILL do it!" He grumbled.

"Why I've had a good teacher and mentor sir," she smiled at him. Glaring straight through her Jack grumbled.

"What time's the meeting?"

"Fourteen-hundred sir,"

"Alright, I'll come past and get ya, at thirteen-hundred, and we can get something to eat on the way?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam grinned. Nodding he turned and left her alone in her lab, before she starting giggling.

Sitting in the waiting room Ange started to get antsy, while Oscar and Danni exchanged glances of worry, before looking at Ange.

"Ange you know that what ever happens Sarah will be ok right?"

"She belongs with us Danni, there's no question about it! I just can't believe that Mac did this! And if Pete were alive he would have contested this as well."

"No he wouldn't because he would have gotten her, without say. Mac had to change her will after Pete died, and you know that as much as we do. The fact that she chose to leave Sarah with Jack and Samantha is probably because that Sarah might not remember us, and she was afraid of her being with people that she didn't know."

"I'm aware of that Stoney, and I just want to make sure she never forgets us, we are her family! We have been there for every major event in her life! Her birth, her first word, her first steps, first hair cut, everything! And now she's with them, and they haven't been through anything like that with her!" She whispered, looking straight ahead, with fear that if she looked at either one of her friends she'd finally breakdown and cry.

"Yeah we know that Ange, and lets just hope that this guy can help us enough to be able to take Sarah home," Danni smiled gently, at her only remaining female best friend. Moving closer slightly, Danni wrapped her arm around Ange and hugged her tightly. "We'll get her Ange, we have to! This guy is the best apparently." Sighing she nodded.

"Ms Piper, Ms Mayo, and Mr Stone?" A voice questioned. Looking up the trio forced smiles, and stood as one. Before moving towards him, and following the man into his office. "Please take a seat," he smiled.

"Thanks," Ange mumbled, sitting first, then followed by a hesitant Danni, which left Oscar standing between the two chairs, one hand on the back of each as he rested against them, and made sure both of his female counterparts knew that he was there for them.

"So I understand that you three are contesting a will?"

"Yes,"

"And what are the reasons behind this?"

"Well the young girl in question is at the moment in the care of two other people, they both work for the air force, and the child's mother was working with them briefly before she died. We want to take the child back to Australia, where she can get to know her grandparents, and be with family throughout this rough time."

"What about the child's father?"

"He died earlier this year."

"Ok, and what is your relationship to the child?"

"We have been there for her through everything, we worked with both her parents, and have looked after her on numerous occasions. We just want to take her back to her home." Danni put in. Smiling at them he nodded.

"Alright I'll see what I can do. But there is only one rule that I must tell all my clients," he started looking at them.

"No promises right?" Ange questioned watching him closely. Smiling at her he nodded.

"That's right, I never promise and get my clients hopes up. I always try my best, and get the best form my clients, we will go through everything that you have brought today, and what I have previously been given. I will talk to each individually and we will work on what you will be saying in court and then we will also work on what the other people might be throwing at you. If they are in the milliary then there is a high chance that they will have someone from the JAG headquarters coming out for this."

"What is JAG headquarters?" Oscar frowned watching him.

"JAG is short for judge advocate general, the military's own lawyers. They back more of their own people then they do anyone else. If they have those lawyers then our chance is going to be harder then with a normal lawyer."

"They wouldn't go that far would they?" Danni questioned.

"It depends Ms Mayo?" He frowned. Nodding she smiled slightly, urging him to continue. "You see, most milliary personnel have to have their name on the JAG list and when a matter comes to hand they are assigned the best lawyers in the country. However as this is not a milliary matter it might get thrown out if a JAG lawyer defends them. This will only depend on the judge. Most don't care but there are a few who refuse to involve milliary lawyers in civil matters." Sighing they all nodded.

"So depending on their choice of lawyer will depend on our chances?" Ange questioned looking at the floor in front of her.

"That's right, I'm sorry. And once again I promise nothing at this stage, and will more then likely promise nothing even if they don't have a JAG lawyer. They might have connections and I don't want to get any of your hopes up, with promises and then not deliver." Sighing they all nodded.

"So now what?" Oscar asked gently.

"Well now I will talk to you each individually and work out what each of you are saying, if it matches and what you will say if it doesn't. However if it does match I will still be telling you what to say as you can't let too many emotions run wild during a case of this nature."

"Ok, so who's first?" Danni frowned.

"How about, Ms Piper, then I will see Mr Stone, and then you Ms Mayo."

"Ok, sounds alright to us, do Stoney and I wait back out in that waiting room for Ange or…?"

"That is correct, when we are done I will come and get you Mr Stone."

"Sounds alright to me. Come on Dan," he mumbled, before turning and heading for the door, with Danni in toe.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Angie's probably going on about how they brainwashed Mac, and stuff," he smiled, shrugging Danni giggled slightly.

"True… But seriously what do you think he'll ask?"

"Other then why we believe Sarah should be in our care? I don't know, maybe our views about Jack and Samantha, and the people they work with, what they do…"

"Which we have to say 'deep space radar telemetry'…" She muttered.

"Yeah, and then he'll probably ask what we do, which we'll say the same at the moment but in Australia we're police, and…" Sighing he shrugged. "That's about all I can think of, I'm not sure Dan,"

"Yeah I'm just worried I'll say something, and live to regret it!" She stated looking at him, as he nodded.

"Yeah me too!" He sighed. As they waited in the waiting room, they took turns in pacing the empty room, and flicking through magazines. Finally half an hour later Ange moved out to the waiting room.

"Stoney, your up," she whispered as she sat on an empty chair. Frowning they looked at each other before at Ange. As Danni sidled up next to her, Oscar went in to talk with the lawyer.

"Ange honey, what happened? Are you ok?"

"He went off Dan, everything I said he had something to counteract it! Every excuse I could think of, he shut down. He told me before he started that, he was going to pretend to be the other lawyer and that we had to pretend that we were in the court room. He asked questions and then I'd have to answer them, and when I finally started to get some sentences together he just shut them down. He used comments like, 'how do you know they aren't good parents for her?' and 'they've looked after her this long and nothing is wrong with her,' and I… I just couldn't take it when he threw everything back in my face like that. He said that, that's what its going to be like, and probably worse if they have those JAG lawyers!" Ange stated looking up at Danni.

"Hey, what ever happens it doesn't mean that we never tried, and it doesn't mean that we'll be out of Sarah's life for good! We can always decide to stay, or come back, or request that she comes and sees us for a period of time every year, or…"

"Dan, we can't they won't do that, they won't give her up for anything! If they win they won't give us any rights to see her!"

"You don't know that! And we can say in our defence that we would let them see her when ever it was appropriate, or capable for one of us to fly with her."

"I suppose, but…" Stopping she looked up to see Oscar coming out. Sighing he shrugged.

"I think he used all his energy on you Ange," he smiled, before looking at Danni. "Your up," nodding she looked at Ange, before heading to the office.

As she walked into the office, Danni looked around and smiled at the man that was going to defend them. As she closed the door, she moved to sit opposite him, on the other side of his desk. Looking up he smiled slightly in return.

"Can I just say something before we start?"

"Sure," he stated looking up form his writing pad and watching her.

"Well what ever it was you did with Ange, can you not do that sort of interrogation with me yet? I don't think I'd be able to hold it together like she can!"

"We'll just have to see what you think and we'll go from there alright?" Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Alright, so why do you think that you three should have custody of young Sarah?"

"Well we've…" Stopping she closed her eyes taking another deep breath. As she opened her eyes she swallowed. "Sarah was in our care for the first four years of her life. We helped her parents look after her, and we believe that in order to keep her parents alive within her, that she belongs at home in Australia, and not here. Sarah's mother only came here to help out a friend and then after her husband or partner, was killed she stayed here as there wasn't as many painful reminders for her."

"This friend?"

"Oh um, Samantha, she has Sarah at the moment."

"Ok, what else is there?"

"Well I… Honestly I don't know, that's what I believe and if that's not enough then Samantha and Jack better have a hell of a case, because Sarah deserves to know her grand parents and they live in Sydney, in Australia! We have property and houses and there's heaps of family in Australia for her. There she can have a normal life and go to school, with other kids, where she wont be the odd one out, where she won't have to adapt, where she'll have an accent and be hassled and called an outsider. Back in Australia she will have more friends and people that love her and protect her!" Danni stated looking at him. Smiling he nodded.

"Well Ms Mayo, it looks like you have everything pretty clear in your mind. However this will not win this case for you." He stated, getting up and moving to the door. Turning she frowned watching him. "Mr Stone and Ms Piper, you can join us now," he called gently, watching the pair talking quietly. Looking up they smiled gently, and got up as one, before walking across the room, and over the threshold, as they entered the room. As he closed the door, he walked back around the room, and sat at his desk, as once again, Oscar was standing between the two chairs, as the girls were sitting down.

"Well I can tell you that all your events are similar, and you all can account for everything. You all believe that Sarah should be with you and her family back in Australia. This will be put forward and you will all be called to comment. When this is done you will all be saying the same thing." He stated watching them. "You will all be telling the court that, Sarah has family in Australia and not here. That her grandparents deserve to know her, and that she deserves to know them. That she has been in your care for four years while only in her mothers' friends care for a few months, to a year."

"Will that cover it? I mean…"

"Mr Stone, nothing will 'cover it' we will all have to work hard on this, and when you are ready, and when we put forward our case, we will do what ever it takes to win this. This child deserves to belong to her family. She doesn't need to feel like an outcast with people who are not family. If her parents have died and her grandparents are in Australia then it is Australia where she must live." Looking at him the trio nodded.

"So now what?"

"Now we get you ready, and you learn what it is like in the family court. As you have told me, Ms Piper and Mr Stone you are police officers in Australia. I suppose that you are used to your legal system, yes?"

"Yes," the three answered and nodded. Smiling at them he inclined his head slightly.

"Well then, you must forget about that and listen to me when I tell you about our legal system, and how it might differ from your own. During this, I will be questioning you as though you are on the stand, and what ever it is you say, I will be examining it, and throwing it back at you, just like the other lawyer will be." He said watching the three sitting here staring at him. Smiling slightly he kept going. "During this process I will hopefully be getting you to understand the importance of what you say and don't say. I will have you prepared for anything that they throw at you, and you will be able to answer it with out a moment of doubt or any sort of hesitation!

"They will try to consume you, and you must hold your own, and show that you can not be consumed. Then and only then will you start to break the case, and show the court that you are three very capable and willing people to raise this child. You will show them that, no matter what you go through you will always be there for the child, and will protect her in anyway shape or form that you can." He stated watching them, before smiling. "That will be all today, I will see you all again in a few days time." He stated standing, which got them to follow suit, before leaving they shook his hand, and thanked him.


	6. Chapter 5

Sam looked at her watch, it was exactly thirteen-hundred, she knew that Jack would be there soon to take her to see their lawyers, but she just had to finish this one thing, she thought. Watching her carefully Jack smiled as she was leaning across her desk. She was fiddling and he knew that she was going to want to finish what ever it was that she was doing. Moving into the lab Jack sat on the stool on the other side of the desk, watching her.

"I'll just be a few minutes sir," she said gently. Smiling at her he shrugged.

"How'd you know it was me? And that's alright, plenty of time!"

"Because you're the only person who never announces yourself when your watching me, or moving about in here."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all sir, it just makes me keep an eye out for you. You know just in case," she smirked. Watching her he frowned.

"Just in case what Carter?"

"Oh well, in case there was something very inappropriate in the lab sir,"

"Such as?" He questioned his frown deepening as she flicked her eyes up to him, and smiled slyly.

"Just things don't always appear to be what they seem sir,"

"That I've had to work out the hard way with you Carter! Now hurry up, I'm getting hungry!"

"Yes sir, almost finished,"

"Good, meet you at the elevator in say…" He started looking at his watch, and standing glancing at her and smiling. "In about one minute Carter," straightening up, she looked at him wide eyed,

"But sir, I can't have this finished in a minute!"

"Thirty seconds Carter," he called as he walked out of her lab and headed for the elevator. Grumbling Sam looked at her work and sighed. Packing everything up, she moved out of her lab and locked the door, taping a sign to it, saying. 'Enter while I'm not here and you better watch your back!' Smiling at her self she giggled slightly, thinking she'd been around Jack too long. As she moved down the corridor she saw him, waiting for her at the elevators as promised.

"Alright I'm here lets go," she stated as the doors opened.

"Right on time Carter!" He grinned, letting her walk in the elevator first.

"Thank you sir," she mumbled. The trip in the first elevator was long and quiet, neither said a word, and neither moved form the sports they'd taken upon walking into the elevator. As the doors opened they walked out side by side. As they signed out they moved to the next elevator and got in. By the time they'd reached the surface, they both exhaled.

"Didn't know you were holding your breath in there Carter,"

"Didn't know you were either sir," she stated, as they walked to Jack's truck. Smiling he shook his head.

"Hey who says we're going in my truck?"

"Me!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I can get some sleep while you drive!" She stated from the right side of his truck, waiting for him to unlock the doors.

"What makes you think you'll be sleeping? Who am I going to talk to?"

"You can talk to your self sir, I hear that you do it on a daily basis while around Daniel," she smirked.

"Speaking of the space monkey…"

"He's looking after Sarah," she smiled. "Now open the doors!" She stated, smiling gently at him. Jack could have sworn he heard a slight whine in her voice, and smiled at the fact. No sooner had the doors been unlocked had Sam been inside the cab, with her seat belt on and ready to doze off, as she had her shoes kicked off, and feet curled up under her.

"Where are your boots Carter?"

"In my lab," she replied candidly.

"And what are they doing in your lab Carter?" Jack questioned climbing in, and closing his door.

"I didn't want to wear them, did you want to order me to go back and get them sir?" She questioned, opening her eyes to look at him, a small smile toying at her lips.

"You planned this didn't you?" He huffed. Laughing she watched him.

"Sorry sir," she smirked, trying to control her self.

"Damn it Carter! If I get in shit, you better watch out!" He huffed, before starting the engine, and pulling out.

"Why would you get in shit?" She frowned.

"As your CO, I should have ordered you back down there to put them on, but we're going to be late if you go back down."

"No we won't be,"

"Hey, food?" He stated which got her laughing again, turning she buried her head into the seat belt and back of the seat, as she tried to contain her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing sir, sorry sir," she smiled gently at him, the smile threatening to turn into laughter yet again.

"Carter!" He warned, glancing at her.

"Sorry sir, no giggling I understand," she smiled at him, before turning and curling her self up tighter as she started to drift off to sleep. Smiling at her Jack, couldn't help but admire the sight before him. Stopping at every red light, he'd usually be as angry as Teal'c when he went on his jaffa revenge thing, but today was different. Today he didn't care. It gave him more chances to watch Sam sleep.

As Jack pulled to a stop he glanced over at Sam, and smiled. She was sound asleep. He couldn't believe it! She was actually sleeping in his truck! Smiling at her, he took off his seat belt and lent over to her. Resting a hand on her shoulder he shook her slightly. While whispering.

"Carter, hey you slept through the food stop!" Groaning slightly, she shifted turning so her face was towards him. "Sam, hey wake up, we're here, we have lawyers to see," he mumbled, watching her as she screwed up her face.

"Jack bugger off! Stop playing tricks on me!" She grumbled.

"Hey I'm not, come on wake up." Sighing she struggled and finally opened her eyes, to see him staring at her intently.

"What?" She frowned, yawning. Smiling he pulled away.

"Nothing just that we're here, come on, shoes on Carter." He smiled at her before he got out, and locked his door. Getting out Sam sighed rolling her head to either side, before stretching. As her arms were above her head Jack rounded the truck, and slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on sleepy," he smirked, locking her door before walking with her into the building.

"Hey, who are you calling sleepy?"

"You! I mean after all you just slept for about an hour!"

"What?" She gasped looking at her watch. Seeing it was in fact fourteen-hundred, her eyes widened. "Colonel we're late!" She exclaimed.

"Take it easy Carter, I called them, said that the traffic was pretty bad. We got stuck behind a truck who decided to run up the ass of a bus full of school kids!" He grumbled.

"Oh my god, was anyone hurt?"

"Just the truck driver." He stated without beating around the bush.

"Oh, ok. But they know we're coming right?"

"Yes, gees Carter calm down will ya!"

"Sorry sir," she muttered.

"Oh and another thing," he stated as they got into the elevator.

"Sir?" She frowned.

"No more 'sir's' and 'Colonel's' while we're here alright?"

"Yes, sir… Sorry Jack," she mumbled. Smiling at her he shook his head. Pulling her to him, slightly, he kissed the side of her head.

"You'll keep, Carter, you'll keep," he smiled.

"Keep for what Jack?" She smiled looking up at him, as she pulled back slightly.

"You'll have to wait to find that one out."

"So, I'll have to keep, to be able to find out what I'm being kept for?" She smiled, watching his face turn.

"Ah… Carter!" He huffed, as she started giggling. "Stop trying to confuse me damn it!" He smiled pulling her back to him. Burying her head into his chest Sam tried to contain her laughter and settle down, before the doors opened. Much to her dismay she wasn't able to do so, as the doors opened almost instantly, to when she buried her head into Jack's chest. Holding her tightly to him, Jack moved them from the elevator.

"Afternoon sir, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, we're here to see Casper Fulton, and…" Frowning he nudged Sam. "What's his name?" Pulling back, her breathing was laboured, as she was still trying not to laugh. Sniffling she wiped at her eyes, smiling at the lady behind the desk.

"Ah, Hamish Clay," she smiled gently.

"Yeah that's right, Casper Fulton, and Hamish Clay," he smiled at her gently.

"Sure, can I get your names please?"

"Sure, Colonel, Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter," Jack stated watching the women, who smiled.

"Certainly sir, I'll let them know your hear, please take a seat." She smiled, indicating to the waiting room, which was half full of people.

"Lucky there are more then our lawyers working here, otherwise I'd be a bit pissed off, having to wait all afternoon," Jack mumbled, as they headed to the waiting room. No sooner had they found two vacant seats next to each other, and sat down did Casper come to the doorway.

"Colonel O'Neill, and Major Carter?" He called. Looking up Jack smiled.

"It's our luck day," he grinned as they got back up, and headed across the room to him. "Hey Cass!" Jack grinned shaking the other mans hand.

"How have you been Jack?"

"Great! You?" He asked as they walked down the corridor. Sam felt several eyes on her, and she quickly grabbed Jack's wrist pulling him, back slightly, so he was now walking next to her, while still talking to Casper. Not phased by what she'd just done, the men continued to talk, and Jack wriggled his wrist free, before taking her hand tightly in his.

"Yeah not too bad, this is the first time Hamish and I have worked together, so we've just been getting to know each other and sharing information about you both over the last few days."

"oh-o," Jack smiled.

"I promise everything I said was nice,"

"Is that possible?" Sam put in, for the first time, now that they were away from the people who were staring at her, and most likely undressing her with their eyes. Shuddering slightly, she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Well, believe it or not Major, it is." Casper smiled at Jack, as they entered a room.

"Sam!" A voice called, causing her and Jack to look up. Smiling she let go of Jack's hand, moving over to the older man.

"Hey, Hame!" She smiled hugging him tightly.

"I hear you've become an aunty! Congratulations!"

"Ah thanks," she smiled. "But actually, Sarah is in our custody, and well, as you know people are trying to contest the will."

"Yeah look we'll have to work out what you guys want to say, and Cass and I have been talking for a while now, and have both agreed that, for you two, to just tell the court the truth. Who ever the others have representing them, they will probably tell them what to say, but we want you to show the court that you're both human and that you love her. We don't want them to see or think that what you say is scripted and therefore vote against you, as you can't think for yourselves."

"Sounds like a plan!" Jack stated, as they moved to the table, in the middle of the large room, that was covered in papers. "Looks like you two have been busy!"

"Don't worry Jack, we've looked over everything and double checked it all!" Casper stated watching as Jack nodded and sat next to Sam, on the opposite side of the table to himself and Hamish.

"So, Sam, I just need to know a few more things," Hamish said looking at her, before grabbing a piece of paper.

"Sure," she smiled gently.

"How's your father doing?" Smirking she bowed her head nodding.

"Dad's good,"

"That's good. And what does he think about you rising this chid?"

"Well he doesn't really think anything of it, he wants what's best for both myself and Sarah, and that's having each other in our lives, so he's accepting it, and said if you need him, he'll back the…" Stopping Sam winced as she felt Jack's elbow hit her side gently. "Ah, that he will be there for Jack and I, and back us all the way."

"That's great to hear," he smiled. "Now what about your brother?"

"Oh come on!" Jack huffed, "what does Mark?..." Stopping he looked at Sam, who nodded slightly. "Have to do with any of this? Why would his opinion matter?"

"It matters Jack, just let Hamish, talk to the Major," Casper said gently, glaring at Jack, who huffed and lent back in his chair, arms folded defensively across his chest.

"As I was saying, Sam, what does your brother think of this?"

"Mark doesn't know, I haven't told him and I don't want to tell him."

"And why is that?"

"Because he won't accept it, and even if he does, he'll only help us, to keep guardianship of her, to only contest the will himself at a later date and try to take her."

"You can't know that for sure right?"

"It's a ninety-nine percent chance," she stated with a small shrug.

"Alright, so your not going to tell him?"

"No,"

"Alright, now…" He said before looking at Casper who smiled.

"This is what we had in mind." Casper said before handing both of them a piece of paper. Taking it they frowned and read it.

"I thought you just said you don't want to tell us what to say?" Jack queried.

"We are aware of that, Colonel, however we want you to know what might be thrown at you, what we have given you is what we want you to memorise and learn. Use it as a back up. Use it when you get stuck, there are answers there that you can use to answer most questions. You can not just stop talking when you get to something that you don't wish to say, so learn to incorporate some of those things into what you wish to say." Hamish said looking between them.

"What happens if we stall? I mean if there's something we want to say but know if we did say it then, we'd be basically saying that the others are incapable?"

"Look through the list Major, you will find your answers in there, in one form or another. Take your time to read it, and if you have any questions please call us, or drop in. We will take all the time that you need for this." Casper said looking between the two. Nodding they looked at each other before at their respective lawyers.

"Thanks," the mumbled simultaneously.

"Your both very welcome," Casper smiled.

"Undeniably, there will be questions running around in your heads now and after you leave this office, and especially after you read those papers. So please just give us a call and we'll be more then happy to help out in what ever way we can. But in the mean time take care of that little girl, and make sure no harm comes of her. Will she be at the trial?"

"Yes," Sam said looking at the paper, while Jack also replied.

"No," he said gently, at the same time. Looking at each other Sam frowned.

"Why not?"

"Carter," he warned.

"No! Why won't you let her be there?"

"Because a courtroom isn't really a place for a kid is it?"

"Doesn't mean she doesn't deserve the option to be there or not," sighing he rubbed his eyes, before shaking his head.

"Later," was all he managed to get out. Smiling gently at him she shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, if there is nothing else then we will be seeing you both at court in a few weeks." Casper smiled at them. Nodding they both stood, following the example of both Hamish and Casper.

Once they left the office, Jack drove them back to Cheyenne Mountain, where they signed in again, and went their separate ways. Moving off to her lab Sam sighed, taking the sign off and unlocking the door, before moving in, and putting her combat boots back on her relaxed feet. Sighing she looked at her work, and couldn't be bothered to do anything else on it. Taking a look at her watch she realised why her stomach was growling. It was now sixteen-hundred. Sighing she locked up her lab again and headed for the mess.

Upon entering she was welcomed by warm air. Moving forward she quickly turned and looked around to see that there was a small reverse cycle air conditioner placed above the door, and it was heating the commissary rather nicely. Smiling slightly, she moved along and grabbed, a sandwich and her blue jelly. Once she had what she wanted, Sam moved off to the table that was unarticulated to be SG-1's table.

No sooner had she sat down, did she feel another presence by her. Sighing she looked up to her right to see Jack walking over with a tray of food for him self, and a grin spread across his face.

"Mind if I join you Carter?"

"Feel free, sir," she said gently, before taking a bite of her sandwich. "What brings you to the commissary sir? You ate on the drive back after all,"

"Well I never did like to eat when others weren't," he said honestly, watching her, before he held up the bag of now cold McDonald's food. "I think I had about three bites of the burger before you fell asleep, and then I left it. Didn't feel right to eat while you hadn't had anything that I'm aware of today." Smiling gently she nodded.

"This is it apart from breakfast this morning," she muttered.

"Well then we're going to have to do something about that! Are you coming to get Sarah and her teddy tonight?" He asked taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"I was thinking about it, but thought it would be better if she stayed at your place for dinner, I don't have much, and wanted to go shopping tonight," she said looking at him. Nodding he smiled.

"I'll tell ya what, after you do your shopping come over and there'll be some food for ya,"

"Colonel, I couldn't…"

"Already done Carter, and its no trouble!" Smiling gently she nodded.

"Thankyou sir, I really appreciate it,"

"Don't mention it Carter! You need to eat as well!"

Later that night, Sam didn't know what was going on, with her and Jack. She knew that they were both playing with fire, and after the previous night, she was starting to wonder just how dangerous this fire is going to be. Knocking on his door, she swallowed and waited for him to open it. As the door opened he smiled.

"Hey, come on in, get everything done?"

"Yeah, thanks. Where's Sarah?"

"Bedroom, said she had to get a few things. I told her to take her time as you were gonna have something to eat." Smiling gently she nodded.

"Thanks again sir, you really didn't have to do this,"

"Nonsense! You have to eat Carter!" Nodding she sat when he pushed her towards the dinning table and a chair. Moving to the kitchen he grabbed the plate form the oven, and sat it on the table in front of her. "Now, careful, the plate's kinda hot," he smirked.

"Thanks for the fore warning." She smiled, before starting on the meal. As she was eating Jack sat opposite her and started reading the paper that they were given by the lawyers.

"You know for two guys who want us to speak for our selves this doesn't really leave anything to be desired."

"That's a big word sir, you sure you know what it means?" Sam smirked, at him, before taking another mouthful of food.

"You know Carter I can always take that plate back,"

"And burn your self again?"

"That's it," he stated getting up, and moving across the room to her. Squealing she reached for his hands and kept them away as she took another forkful of food. As she swallowed it she shook her head.

"You're not getting it back until its empty this is good!"

"You asked for it!" He huffed. Giggling she shook her head.

"Ah! Carter what have I told you about giggling!" He huffed. Not taking anymore, he got out of her grip, and reached for her waist. Picking her up, Sam screamed, though her laughing fit. As Jack had her thrown over his shoulder in a fireman hold.

"Jack, put me down!" She stated, as her laughing vanished, with fear replacing it, as she hit is back. "Put me down!" She exclaimed.

"Take it easy Carter!" He huffed, walking down the hallway. Ignoring him she continued to squirm as her eyes were closed firmly.

"JACK!" She screamed, hitting his back one last time, before he finally pulled her over his shoulder and let her fall on his bed.

"Now, stay here, and think about…" Stopping he watched her, as she curled up on the other side of the bed, away form him, as she shook. Her head buried into his pillow. "Sam?" He whispered, kneeling on his bed, as he sat and reached for her. Sniffling she ripped his hand from her.

"Leave me alone," she chocked out. Sighing he nodded.

"Sorry," he muttered. Moving out to the hall he closed the door, and saw Sarah standing by her door looking at him.

"You scared mummy, daddy!"

"What do you mean angel?"

"Mummy, had an accident when she was younger and you scared her!" She huffed, moving past him and opening the door. As Sarah ran to the bed Jack watched as she curled up to Sam, grabbing Sarah, Sam held her tightly, to her, as she cried into the pillow.

"Shit," Jack whispered as he spun on his spot before looking in the room. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. Moving in slowly he sat on the edge of the bed. "Carter, I'm sorry…" He whispered, looking at her. Sniffling she nodded into the pillow. "Please look at me," he said gently, watching as Sarah turned to look up at him, and saw how hurt he was.

"Mummy, will be ok, daddy! You just scared her, that's all," Sarah smiled at him, cuddling up to Sam, as she shuffled back into her.

"Sam please?" He whispered, desperation filtering through his voice as he watched her lying there. Shifting she slowly, rolled on her side, pulling Sarah closer to her chest, as she eventually looked up at him, with a tear stained face, and red eyes. "I'm so sorry,"

"Not your fault," she whispered looking at him. As he held her gaze, he nodded not believing her words. "Jack, I mean it, you didn't know, and I shouldn't have let it get to me…"

"What happened?"

"Dad used to carry me around like that when I was younger all the time. Mark tried it one day and dropped me. I couldn't walk for three years. The doctors couldn't believe that I walked again. I told them dad knew the best people who helped me…"

"That's not true is it?"

"Not entirely,"

"How'd you walk again?"

"Dad was a Colonel by this time, and every morning and every night, he'd get me up and force me to walk, he forced me to move my legs even though I couldn't feel them. He had me walking around the back yard, holding a metal bar on the ground to keep me standing. He'd stand there watching me. He made me do it rain, hail, or shine."

"Sam…" He whispered.

"It just scared me, all I could see was the ground and when it happened I was laughing with Mark, and that's why he dropped me, because I wasn't still."

"Sam, I'm sorry…"

"Its not your fault Jack I… I just never thought I'd have to tell anyone about it," she whispered looking up at him.

"I promise I wont say anything. But what dad did was pretty harsh!"

"I know, but he got me walking and…"

"What if you did more damage?"

"I did, I did a lot of extra damage, and it took me a further two years to recover from it, but as dad said to me, 'at least you can walk now,'" she whispered. "He couldn't bear it if I was paralysed, and he knew I couldn't either. I had just turned ten, and he was already enrolling me into the air force, he knew I was like him no matter how much we never talked, no matter how much he hated me for what happened. When Mark dropped me, it was my fault. Mark never did anything wrong, and now I think that's one of the things that has helped our relationship survive over time, despite what we had to go through, to get him and Sel'mac blended.

"Dad did the right thing Jack, I don't hate him for what he did to me. I'd have hated him, if he didn't and I couldn't walk today. I owe him everything, and our relationship is better then ever. Sel'mac has helped him, and he has helped Sel'mac. Jack they can't take Sarah away from us. It'll feel like dad pushing me through the air force obstacle course when I couldn't feel my legs again…"

"He did WHAT?" Jack gasped looking at her. Shrugging Sam sighed.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" She whispered.

"Only if you don't mind me next to you, only got the one spare and Sarah's got that one," smiling gently she shook her head.

"No I don't mind," she whispered. Smiling at her he nodded, reaching for a sleeping Sarah, and took her back to her room, before he cleaned up the kitchen and turned off the lights. Moving to his room he saw Sam lying under the covers, on her side. Her back to him, and he smiled when he noticed it was bare.

"Carter, did you want a shirt?" He asked gently, moving to his draws to find one. As she didn't answer him, he frowned, turning back to her and smiled when he noticed she was asleep. As he quickly got changed and closed the bedroom door, Jack slid under the covers. No sooner had he got comfortable, lying on his back, Sam rolled to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder and her hand over his heart.

"What's the point of the shirt, when it's more then likely going to end up on the floor anyway?" She whispered, kissing his shoulder. Smiling at her as she looked up.

"Thought you were asleep," shrugging she watched him.

"Well?" She questioned.

"You sure?" Smiling at him, she nodded, which was the only indicator he needed. Lowering his head, his lips brushed hers so softly neither thought it possible. As he pulled back to look at her she smiled at him, reaching an arm around his neck and bringing him back to her. This time their kiss was long and passionate.


	7. Chapter 6

As Sam stirred she, shifted slightly, feeling someone next to her. Looking up she saw Jack sleeping next to her as she let her head rest back against his bare chest. As she pulled the covers up to cover her own chest, they only covered about half of Jack's which gave her ample skin to torment. Sam let her hand covering his heart shift down his chest. She started to comb her fingers through his chest hair, and sighed gently. She couldn't believe what they did the night before, and the smile that was currently on her face told her that she didn't regret anything, and never would.

The only thing she thought she'd ever regret was that if something now happened and either Sarah or Jack were taken away from her. As her eyes were fixed on his chest as she was thinking she didn't feel Jack stir beneath her relaxing and combing action across his chest, and didn't see his hand coming up to rest over hers. Smiling as she came out of her trans, she tilted her head back and looked up at him.

"Morning," He whispered, his voice clouded with sleep, and hoarse. Smiling at him she nodded.

"Morning,"

"Hungry?" He smiled, causing him to get a hit across the chest. "Hey!" He laughed gently.

"No, I'm not hungry, I just want to lie here forever," she whispered, snuggling up closer to him.

"Sam, don't you think, we…"

"Talk I know, but if your going to tell me we shouldn't have, that you regret what happened," she started cringing slightly at the prospect that he might. "Or that…"

"Hey," he whispered reaching for her face, and tilting her head up to catch his gaze. "Last night might not have been the smartest thing that we have ever done, but I don't regret it. You know that I care about you Sammie, and I don't want to lose you or Sarah." He said watching her. Smiling at him she nodded.

"I feel the same way," she whispered.

"Well then, it's settled we were stupid but, it was worth it!" Laughing she nodded.

"Thor'd be happy, another dumb idea I can give him," she smirked.

"Argh! Carter!" Jack groaned, shifting, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto her back, pinning her wrists by her shoulders. "One more mention of…"

"What I thought you liked Thor?" She smiled.

"Carter!" He huffed. Smiling at him she shrugged.

"What you gonna do Colonel?" She questioned emphasising Colonel.

"Oh you really like punishment don't you Samantha?" He mocked her name, as she smiled at him.

"When you're giving them out I think I can bear what ever it is. Sarah's turning you into a softy, Colonel!" She smirked watching his face turn, as he straddled her waist getting her to squirm, under him.

"Is that so Major?" Laughing she nodded.

"If you're going to punish me, please send me to the alpha site with Captain Schwartz, please… Pwetty pewees? I'd be able to get more work done…" She started to laugh at the face he pulled, only to be cut off as Jack leant forward and kissed her deeply.

"I'm not sending you anywhere," he whispered breathlessly, as he pulled back, faces centimetres apart as he watched her.

"Nice to hear," she smiled reaching forward as his grip loosened and she got her right hand free. Pulling him back to her she kissed him with all the passion she could find within her, during the early morning hours. Pulling back Jack looked at her and grinned. "Can I be sent off to the shower?" She smirked.

"Only if I join you, it's pretty dangerous in there," he smiled, leaning back down, as he kissed her neck. Groaning Sam closed her eyes.

"Jack," she whispered breathlessly.

"Mm?" He mumbled, not taking his lips or eyes off her, as he kissed his way down and around her neck, before reaching her clavicle.

"Jack!" She huffed causing him to pull back and look at her.

"What?"

"Shower?" She whispered, smiling slyly. "Can you check on Sarah?" She asked, looking at him, as she tried to move from under him. Groaning he let his head fall and rest on her clavicle. Moving off her Jack grabbed his boxers and moved out to the hall to check on Sarah. Opening the door slowly and quietly, he smiled to see she was still sleeping soundly. Watching her for a few minutes, Jack moved away as he heard the shower running.

Moving back into his room, he stripped down, and moved to the ensuite. Closing the door behind him, he opened the shower door, and got in, behind her. As the door closed behind him, sealing them both in the steam Sam smiled as she turned to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he leant in kissing her.

"She's still asleep," he whispered.

"Mm sounds good," she whispered, pulling him to her tightly. As she backed up against the wall of the shower Jack pinned her there, before his hands ran down her back. As his hands ran slowly down her back, he felt every bone and muscle on his way. Letting his fingers run back up and down her vertebra, running his hands around her sides, feeling her external and internal obliques, before letting his hands run across her rectus abdominis. As he went Jack felt her ribs, and where her pelvis started, before running his hands right round her to cup her gluteus maximus.

Before she knew it, Jack had grabbed her gluteus maximus and pulled her up his body. As Sam wrapped her legs around his waist Jack shifted slightly, and had her pressed against the wall. Holding her self up on him, Sam had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. As they both reached climax, Jack's grip tightened around her as Sam pressed her self against him. Lowering her back down Jack, covered her mouth with his, as she kissed him back.

As Sam was in the kitchen, making breakfast for Sarah, she couldn't help but smile as two arms wrapped around her waist and a face was nuzzling her neck, as he kissed her.

"Mm, you smell good," he whispered. As his hands shifted from around her waist, Jack let them rest across her abdomen, tracing circles and lazy patterns over his shirt she was wearing. "You know I never even let Sara wear my hockey shirt." He muttered into her neck as he kissed it again.

"Well then, I guess I'm the lucky one," she smiled turning in his grip, and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her as she kissed him. Pulling back she smiled at him. "I have to finish Sarah's breakfast,"

"Oh, what about me?" He pouted which caused her to giggle.

"Oh you never know what tonight has install for you," she smiled evilly.

"Oh really?"

"Mm…" She smirked picking up the bowl and moving to the lounge, Jack hot on her heels.

"Morning sleepyhead," Jack smiled at her, as she looked up from her position on the lounge. Smiling half heartedly, at him she turned back to the television, and now Sam, who was sitting there blocking her view.

"Ok," she whispered. "This is what you told me so I hope it's ok," she said gently, before getting some of the mixture from the bowl, on a teaspoon and putting it to Sarah's closed mouth. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth and took the small amount of the mixture. Whimpering she ate it, before looking at Sam.

"Its right," she whispered as a tear ran down her tiny cheek.

"What's going on?" Jack frowned.

"She's sick, Jack,"

"What? Sarah angel," he said crouching next to Sam, as he watched the little girl before them, struggle to eat whatever the mixture was that Sam was giving her. "Sam what is that stuff?"

"I don't know she told me to make it, said it would help."

"Does it look like its helping?" He questioned watching as the little face screwed up each time she ate some of the mixture.

"I don't know, Jack," she whispered.

"I'll call doc Fraiser, get her over here…"

"Jack, you can't"

"Why not?" He frowned. Looking at him Sam rolled her eyes.

"Take a guess!" She huffed motioning to her lack of clothing. Smiling he shrugged.

"What that shirt looks good on you,"

"JACK!" She huffed.

"Alright, what if I go get you some stuff and you look after Sarah. When I get back ill call the doc and you can get changed?" Sighing she nodded, as she was now concentrating on Sarah.

"Ok, my keys are in the dinning room somewhere I think." She whispered.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," he said gently, taking one last look at Sarah before grabbing Sam's keys and grabbing his jacket and wallet.

"Angel, please what's wrong?"

"Mummy always used to give me this when I was sick, it tastes yucky, but it helped. I used to make it for her when she was sick too."

"What is it Sarah?"

"It's got everything in it, that I need to help me,"

"Angel, you went through that process remember, mummy didn't. It might have helped before but what if it doesn't now?"

"Then daddy is going to get Doctor Fraiser, and she will help me get better. Mummy I don't want you to leave me,"

"I won't angel, but when daddy gets back, I'll have to leave you for a few minutes ok? I have to get dressed, but I'll be right back alright?"

"Ok," she whispered closing her eyes.

"Angel, stay awake for me,"

"I'm trying mummy, but I'm tired, and…"

"Sarah…. Sarah!" Sam stated raising her voice. As she didn't get an answer she checked for a pulse. Finding it weak, and that she was still breathing, Sam, called Jack to hurry up, and that she was calling Janet now.

"Fraiser,"

"Janet its Sam," she stated rushed.

"Sam what can…?"

"Janet, I'm at Jack's place, there's something wrong with Sarah, she woke up sick, and I was talking to her and she just passed out. Her pulse is weak, and she's still breathing."

"Ok, Sam keep monitoring her, I'll be there within the hour."

"Janet she doesn't have that long!" Sam stated, as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Mummy…" Sarah frowned looking around. Dropping the phone Sam, moved to her side.

"Yeah angel I'm here," she whispered.

"What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know Sarah, but Aunty Janet is on her way," nodding she closed her eyes again. Sam swallowed hard. She knew something was wrong, she could see the same thing that had engulfed Ellen was now engulfing Sarah.

"I'm back!" Jack yelled, coming into the lounge to see Sam standing by Sarah. Her back to him. "Sam?" He whispered moving to her. Turning she buried her head into his chest. Dropping the bag by their feet Jack held her tightly.

"She's dying," she chocked out, through her tears.

"Hey shh, she'll be alright," pulling back she shook her head.

"It the same thing! The way Ellen died Sarah just woke up, and she'll wake up again in about ten minutes…"

"Sam, go get changed, and when you come out Fraiser will be here. She'll look after her alright?" Sniffling she turned to look at Sarah before nodding. Grabbing the bag, she moved to his room.

As Sam came out of Jack's room dressed in jeans and a low cut top, she moved to the lounge. Leaving the bag in the room. As she got to the lounge she saw Janet was examining Sarah. Standing at the bottom of the three steps, she didn't move. Looking up Janet forced a slight smile in her direction. Seeing Janet looking past him, Jack turned to see Sam standing there. His heart broke as he watched her. He knew she'd be crying, she was gone way too long to just be changing.

As her eyes told them. They were both red and looked very sore, they were puffy and looked like they were full of puss. Moving closer to Sarah, Sam stopped at Jack's side. Looking at the small body lying on the lounge.

"She'll be alright Sam, the Colonel and I, were just talking about taking her to the SGC," Janet said gently, standing. Nodding Sam moved forward, crouching in front of the lounge and picking Sarah up. Holding her closely to her chest, Janet and Jack couldn't help but flash a small smile.

"Alright, doc, I'll bring Carter and Sarah in the truck, is that alright?"

"Yeah, just keep an eye on her,"

"We will, don't worry," he said gently, as Janet stopped next to him.

"I meant Sam," she whispered before moving past him, and out of his house.

"Come on," he whispered reaching out for her. Moving to him, she didn't let him wrap his arm around her, as she brushed past him. Sighing Jack shook his head.

"Is she going to die?" Sam asked form the backseat of his truck, as they were pulling into a vacant parking space.

"No, she won't die, Sam. Doc says she'll be alright, we've just got to keep her monitored." He whispered looking at her, before getting out.

"Jack," she whispered as he opened the door to help her out. Stopping he looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I promised Sarah I wouldn't leave her side. She asked me not to, and I promised her I wouldn't,"

"We'll work something out, Sam." He smiled gently, before helping her out of the truck, and wrapping his arm around her waist despite her subtle protests. As they met up with Janet at the first check point she smiled.

"I just signed you both in, come on," she said holding the elevator doors open. When they got to the second check point the airmen had the elevator open and waiting for them. "I got a message sent to General Hammond," she said gently, moving quickly to the second elevator.

"Janet?" Sam whispered looking at Sarah and not moving her gaze.

"What is it Sam?"

"I think she's stopped breathing," she whispered. Moving to her quickly as Jack moved, Janet checked her breathing and found that it indeed had stopped. As the doors opened, they rushed to the infirmary, where a nurse took Sarah, and Jack and Sam were pushed from the infirmary.

When General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c got to the infirmary, they saw Jack grabbing Sam around the waist trying to hold her back. Struggling she reached for his wrists and tried to pull his hands off her. Knowing he was a lot stronger then she was didn't once enter her mind as she fought against him.

"Colonel?" Turning slightly Jack looked over his shoulder, before looking back at Sam, pulling her back further from the door of the infirmary.

"Bit busy General,"

"I can see that Colonel, what is going on?"

"Sarah's lost consciousness, she woke up sick this morning sir, and her health has declined rapidly since!"

"Why is Carter…?"

"She promised Sarah while she was still conscious that she wouldn't leave her side. Doc says they have to do tests and stuff and we'll be in the way."

"Major do I have to order you to…"

"I'll resign!" She spat, still struggling against Jack. "Let me go!" She stated as a tear ran down her cheek. As she started to tire, Jack managed to pull her back to him, as he whispered to her.

"She'll be alright you know that, when doc's finished you can go see her, just calm down,"

"Let me go!" She snapped, instantly starting to fight against him, again.

"Major Carter!" Hammond stated moving to stand in front of her.

"Ah General I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jack put in quickly, as Sam, was slowly starting to pry his grip away from her waist.

"Airman!" He stated, causing two men to come over instead of one.

"General?" They both asked.

"Take Major Carter to the holding…"

"General that's a bad idea," Jack said. Having enough of this, he moved, and pushed her into one of the chairs. Leaning over her. "Sit there and don't move," he whispered coldly glaring at her. Swallowing Sam looked at him, as another tear ran down her cheek.

"But…" Crouching in front of her Jack rested his hands on her knees to keep his balance.

"Look when doc is satisfied that she's ok, you can go and see her. But you'll just hinder them at the moment alright? Just wait out here with us," he said gently, to which she bowed her head, and looked away. Standing Jack sat next to her and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Jack do you trust that she wont move?" Daniel frowned.

"No," he said moving to grab her hand and pulling her back into the chair as she was about to get up. "I told you to sit Carter!"

"I really hope you know what your doing Jack," Hammond stated dismissing the two airmen.

"Not really General, but Carter's not going anywhere fast," he said, keeping a hold of her wrist.

While the group were waiting for information, Ange, Danni and Oscar made their way through the corridors, and found them all waiting outside the infirmary. Looking at each other the three frowned and moved over to the group. As the got closer they noticed that General Hammond was sitting on one side of Sam, and Jack on the other, while Daniel and Teal'c were standing opposite them, leaning against the wall.

"What's going on?" Danni questioned. As the group just remained in their own trances. Frowning she looked at Oscar, who moved over and sat next to Jack.

"Jack, what's going on?" Turning to him, Jack looked him up and down before letting his head rest back against the wall behind him. As he sighed Janet walked out, and Sam jumped up, pulling her arm from Jack's grip, which got everyone's attention.

"Well?" Sam questioned watching the woman in front of her look around at the people wanting to know what's going on. Smiling as she looked back at Sam.

"She's asking for you," Janet watched as Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh Janet!" She whispered, before hugging her friend.

"Go see her Sam, she's scared," Janet whispered, letting her go. As Sam walked into the infirmary, the others frowned.

"What's going on?" This time it was Ange, to ask, and the undertone caused everyone to look at her.

"Why don't you just go and practice what you're going to bullshit about," Jack stated, before moving into the infirmary.

"General she's perfectly fine, I can't explain what happened but she's just as healthy if not healthier then her last check."

"Alright doctor, let me know if anything changes."

"Yes general," she smiled, as he walked off. Looking at Daniel and Teal'c, Daniel moved to her pulling her into a hug.

"You're the best!" Daniel grinned kissing her cheek, before hitting Teal'c's arm, and moving into the infirmary as well. Looking at the trio in front of her Janet turned and went back to her patients.

"Seriously what has gotten into everyone today?" Ange frowned moving to the doorway. Seeing the group crowded around a bed, she frowned as she couldn't see who was in the bed. As Danni and Stoney joined her she sighed.

"You want to know if its Sarah don't you?" Danni questioned.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Stoney smiled. "Come on, lets have a look," he smiled as they walked over to the group.

"I promise you little miss, if you ever scare me like that again!" Sam stated watching her as Sarah giggled.

"It's ok, mummy. I only get sick really badly once after my birthday, I always have!" She grinned. Before looking at Jack. "Sorry for making you cry," she said referring to Sam, as she bowed her head.

"It's alright, Sarz…" Sam said gently, letting her hand run down the little girls face, and cupping her cheek.

"No its not, you were upset and you thought I was going to die like mummy did, because it was the same sort of thing, but…" Looking up she smiled gently at Sam, and Jack. "You won't get rid of me that easily!" Laughing the four shook their heads.

"We're not getting rid of you full stop!" Daniel stated reaching forward and grabbing her ankle gently and rubbing it.

"Good! Because I don't want to go anywhere!" She grinned.

"Well angel that depends on the judge" Jack said gently. Nodding she sighed but shifted and crawled into Sam's lap.

"Can I go? Can I be there with you?" She asked looking at Sam who looked at Jack.

"We'll see what happens ok?" Smiling gently she nodded, closing her eyes as she rested her head against Sam's chest, and started to drift off to sleep.

"Oh my god! What did you do to her?" Ange gasped pushing her way through the group to Sarah's side. As she opened her eyes, she looked at Ange and swallowed.

"Please leave me alone," she whispered.

"Sarah sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yes,"

"What did they do to you? Are you sure?"

"I was sick, they did nothing but help me get better, and yes I'm sure. Please leave me alone, I need to rest the doctor told me I had to sleep," she said gently watching Ange, as she swallowed and smiled gently.

"Ok, I'll see you a bit latter ok?"

"Ok," she whispered. Once the trio was gone, Sarah looked up at Sam. "You promised you wouldn't leave me," she whispered. Smiling gently Sam nodded.

"I won't go anywhere,"

"Alright, visit time is over, my patient needs her rest," Janet's voice came running through all their heads as she made her way to the bed. As the men nodded, they said their goodbyes to both Sarah and Sam, before Janet pulled the curtains around the bed.

"You don't mind if I stay Janet?"

"Of course not Sam. Remember I told you she was scared?"

"Yeah,"

"That's because she thought you left her after you promised you wouldn't," smiling gently Sam nodded, and looked at Sarah.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered gently, more to Sarah then Janet.

"Make sure you both get some rest alright?"

"Alright," she smiled. Nodding Janet walked off, making sure the curtains were closed.

"Sarah, if Jack and I…"

"You will, they won't get me," she whispered. Smiling Sam nodded.

"Ok," she smiled. "We need to get some sleep now."

"I know,"

"Angel, the trail is in a few days, you might not be strong enough, for the first few days. But we'll take you when the decision is being decided ok?"

"As long as I'm there with you I don't mind," she smiled looking up at Sam. Pulling away she let Sam pull the sheet and blanket down, before they both slid under it, to get some sleep. As Sam pulled the blanket back up, Sarah curled up to her tightly, letting her head rest on Sam's chest, as she fell asleep instantly. Smiling at her Sam leant down and kissed her hair.

"We all love you, and are never letting you go," she whispered, holding her to her tighter. Sam knew what was going to happen and she also knew that she couldn't and wouldn't loose her niece. But now at the most forefront of her mind was last night's and this morning's activities with Jack. Smiling to herself, Sam let her head fall gently on the pillow and let sleep engulf her, as she closed her eyes. Despite being asleep only hours ago.

"Love you too mummy, and daddy, and Uncle Daniel, and Uncle Teal'c, Aunty Janet, George, and grandad…" She whispered, before she finally drifted off to sleep, with Sam, who was smiling at her.


	8. Chapter 7

As Sarah was released from the base hospital, Sam took her home for the night. She'd packed an over night bag, and took Sarah with her the following morning to Jack's place. He welcomed them both with open arms, and a huge grin. As Sam walked in carrying Sarah, he kissed Sarah's cheek, and pecked Sam's lips. Giggling Sarah squirmed in her hold. As she put her down Sarah ran to her room.

As they moved to the lounge room, Sam sighed and sat next to Jack. Leaning back against him, she knew that this wasn't going to last in secret. It was bound to come out one way or another, and she didn't want it to go around the SGC. As one of them will be repositioned, or they will be forced to end their still very new relationship. Relationship? Is that what she was calling it? They weren't even going out or dating or anything! They'd slept together… Twice, that's it. She was broken from her train of thought when Jack, as though he was reading her mind tightened his grip on her slightly.

"You know we don't have to say anything, see if it works first?" Smiling she shrugged.

"They'll work it, especially if we get Sarah there is going to be bets on what will happen, if we'll move in, who will get Sarah during the week, what school she is going to go to, everything!"

"Yeah I know, but try not to worry about it. Don't let work get you down ok? We have to win tomorrow Sam,"

"Sarah says we will," smiling he nodded.

"Yeah she told me that too. You don't just think it's just her hoping?"

"I don't know, maybe but then again she's been able to do things before," she whispered tilting her head back, and looking up at him.

"I know, but I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up, and if we don't…"

"You will," a small voice said gently. Looking up they smiled at her.

"Come here angel," Jack smiled. Giggling she ran over and climbed up on Sam's lap. Holding her tightly, Sarah curled up against her, snuggling up to her, she sighed.

"You will get me, I will stay here. You have… You are my family, and no one can take that away. I want you to be my mummy and daddy, and mummy wanted that too, that's why she changed her will. She asked me if I wanted to go back to Australia to Aunty Angie, Aunty Danni, and Uncle Oscar and I said no, I said I wanted to stay here. I can be me with you, I can't with them. They don't and won't understand me.

I was talking to them, when they got me angry and they didn't know what I was saying, but daddy did, and I know you would have too! You work with the languages that I speak and I can talk in it and most people can understand. Uncle Daniel is teaching me, ah, German I think, he said if I taught him ancient and Goa'uld. I agreed because I know that he won't try to get what he wants and then leave me with nothing. He refused to learn until I understood the basics of German." She said looking up at them, as they smiled. "Mummy and daddy weren't married because their work didn't let them. Only mummy's and daddy's friends knew that I was daddy's everyone else thought that mummy was seeing someone outside work, and that I was their's."

"Angel, we have to go to the will contesting tomorrow, will you be ok with Uncle Daniel?"

"Yes," she grinned. "We can talk in lots of different ways!" She grinned.

"Really? Like what?" Jack asked. Giggling she thought for a minute, before grinning at him.

"Ikelay histay, addyday! Tsiay alledcay igpay atinLay," she giggled looking at their faces.

"And what did you just say?" Sam laughed gently.

"I said, like this daddy! Its called pig Latin," she grinned. "And then there's," stopping she frowned, thinking of something to say. As she scanned the room she saw the clock and grinned, before looking back at them. "Es ist hundert-zehn… Oh or…" She giggled. "Est ist Montag!"

"Sarah!" Sam laughed looking at the little girl. Grinning at her, she smiled.

"I said that it is ten-hundred, and then I said it is Monday!" She grinned at them.

"Well Uncle Daniel sure has lived up to his end of the bargain!" Jack smiled at her.

"Yep!"

"So if we drop you off tonight you'll be ok?"

"Yes," she smiled gently.

"Ok, how about after dinner?" Jack said looking at her, before Sam. As they both nodded Jack smiled and pulled Sam closer to him, as she held Sarah tightly. Curling up to her Sarah sighed and drifted to sleep.

That afternoon, Jack was in the kitchen making dinner for the three of them, while Sam was sleeping soundly on the lounge with Sarah. He couldn't believe that they both fell asleep. He knew he had for about an hour during the midday movie that they were watching, but then decided that he better get up and start dinner. As he was getting everything prepared and ready, there was a knock at the door. Turning he grumbled. Washing his hands he heard it again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He grumbled, hoping that Sam and Sarah weren't awoken. Opening the door he looked at the three people in front of him. "What?" He sighed.

"We want to see Sarah, no one answered at Samantha's place, so we came here."

"And what makes you think she's here?"

"Isn't that Samantha's car in your driveway?" Ange asked curtly. Rolling his eyes he looked at them.

"She's asleep,"

"And why would we believe that?"

"Because it's true!"

"How do we know that?" Grumbling he glared at her.

"Alright fine! But once you see she's asleep you leave!" He stated, to which Danni and Stoney nodded to. As he let them in, he led them to the lounge room. Picking up the remote he flicked the television off, which caused Sam to stir.

"Jack?"

"Yeah it's alright, I was putting the radio on," he said gently, before turning the radio on, and letting the soft music fill the air. Turning to them, he raised his eye brows. "Happy now?" He whispered, before pointing to the door.

"You probably drugged her!" Ange stated moving over and resting her hand on Sarah's forehead, which caused her to stir.

"Mummy, no…"

"Its aunty Angie sweetie," Ange whispered. Frowning she struggled to open her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you,"

"You're not allowed to! The lawyers said. Go away," she whispered before shifting and turning her back to Ange, and burying her head into Sam's chest.

"You've brain washed her!" Ange snapped as she stood up, glaring at him.

"Ange, she's right, and we told you we aren't allowed to see her before the trail, they can use this against us!" Danni stated. Looking at her Jack glared.

"We're not that low," he stated curtly. "Now if you don't mind, please leave!" He stated glaring at them.

"Come on Ange," Stoney said, grabbing her arm. No sooner had they left did Jack sigh and continue in the kitchen.

"What was that about?"

"I thought you were asleep,"

"Bit hard when people are trying to yell right near your head," she smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, just want this thing to be over!"

"Yeah me too. Hey why don't you take Sarah to the bedroom and when dinner's ready I'll come and get you?"

"Are you sure? I'm up now, I can help," she said while stifling a yawn. Smiling at her Jack shook his head.

"Go lie down for a bit longer." Nodding she moved to the lounge to get Sarah before taking her into Jack's room.

As the alarm clock went off by his head Jack groaned reaching up to shut it off. Opening her eyes Sam looked up at him, before at the opposite wall. She shifted slightly, pulling her self closer to him, as Jack's arms tightened around her waist.

"Morning," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"Morning," she muttered.

"We'll be alright Sam; we'll get to keep her,"

"Jack she's not a possession, she's my family, and I can't and won't let them take her from me, from you,"

"No one's going to take her Sam. We'll both say that she's your niece and that's something that the judge will have to take into consideration."

"Yeah I know. Janet said she and Cassie would be there,"

"George said he would be if he could as well. He mentioned something about someone in a lot of power as well,"

"I don't want the president to fight my battles Jack. If we can't get her without his help then maybe she's better off with them. We can't use him to get her,"

"I know, it's just something that was mentioned in passing."

"Well I don't want him there, not until everything's been said, not until after the final decision has been made,"

"What if it's too late by then?"

"It won't be, Sarah won't go with them. She knows the president and she'll move to him, and he'll bring her to us. I don't want people to think that we have used him to gain her custody."

"Alright I'll let Hammond know when we get there,"

"Thankyou," she whispered. Kissing her hair he sighed.

"Come on, time to get ready."

As they got there Jack parked his truck, and took Sam's hand as they walked to the court. Once inside the building they walked around to where Casper and Hamish had told them, the night before. As they walked down the hall they saw they're lawyers talking to each other and Janet and Cassie near them, but not paying any attention. Seeing them Cassie jumped up and ran to Sam.

"Sam!" She called. Smiling at her Sam wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Hey," she whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Jack," Cassie smiled hugging him as well."

"Janet thanks for being here," Sam said gently, embracing her best friend.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Sam! I want to be able to tell everyone at the SGC that you kicked butt!" Laughing Sam shook her head.

"Gee thanks," smiling Janet shrugged.

"Don't mention it!" As the four walked further down the hall they came face to face with Casper and Hamish.

"Cass, Hamish,"

"It's good the see you again Jack" Casper said smiling.

"It's an honour colonel," Hamish stated shaking Jack's hand as well. Before he looked at Sam. "Sam," he smiled embracing her warmly.

"Hey Hame, Casper…" She smiled shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you again Major, shall we?" He smiled mentioning towards the doors. Nodding, they all walked in. as Janet and Cassie sat at the back of the room, Jack and Sam followed Hamish and Casper to the front, where they were seated.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

"For what?"

"For the others, and the rest of the people,"

"I thought this was a, closed court?" He frowned.

"Usually it is, but in this case, many of your family and friends are going to testify, and therefore they will be allowed to fill the seats behind us."

"Oh, sweet…" Jack smiled turning to Sam.

They waited for an hour before the room was full of people from the SGC, and that Ange, Oscar, and Danni turned up with their lawyer. It took a further twenty minutes before 'all rise' was called. After the judge had been seated and told everyone to be seated, he read the information in front of him.

"Ms Piper, Ms Mayo, and Mr Stone are contesting the custody of five year old Sarah Mackenzie Church, who is currently in the care of Mr O'Neill and Ms Carter." He said looking at the room. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, your honour," the five sounded in unison.

"Alright, Mr Duff, please call your first speaker."

"Yes your honour. I'd like Danni Mayo, to approach the stand." As Danni swallowed she thought that this was just like any other court. She was told that it was going to be a closed court and it wouldn't be formal. Well if this wasn't formal, and if this was a closed court, she thought she should be shot! "Ms Mayo, why is it that you are contesting the will?"

"Sarah deserves to be taken back to Australia where her family is. Her mother's parents live in Sydney, and the three of us live in Melbourne. There is everything that she needs and everything to help her fit in and be a normal little girl,"

"Is she not a normal little girl now?"

"She is in a different country, with a different accent. There is a chance that she will be ridiculed at school, been seen as an outcast, and she won't have her family around her to help her though this rough time."

"No further questions," as Mr Duff sat down, Casper stood and started pacing.

"How do you know this? How do you know that she will be isolated? How do you know that she has no family here?"

"It's common knowledge, every study done on children shows that those who are different, or have a learning difficulty get isolated and bullied throughout their schooling life. We don't want this to happen to her!"

"If this did happen do you not believe that my clients could handle the situation and help her though it?"

"No,"

"And why is that?"

"They are merely Ellen's friends, they are not Sarah's family, and therefore we believe that they won't be able to help her through it as a family member would."

"No more questions." As Danni stepped down, Oscar stood and moved to the stand.

"Mr Stone, what do you think about the people who currently have custody of little Sarah?"

"I believe that they don't have her best interests at heart," he said watching Sam squirm, as the tears started to build up.

"Have you seen anything that has given you this opinion?"

"Yes,"

"What was that?"

"It was at Sarah's fifth birthday. They had alcohol around the place. We were the only three that were not drinking, and therefore not intoxicated. We watched them and Sarah the entire night." Sam's fists clenched, as Jack reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"Mr Stone, did you actually see either of my clients drink that night?"

"No, but…"

"No, so how do you know that they were drunk?"

"I don't, but…"

"You don't? So you have just either made a mistake, or have made up something that never happened? Which is it Mr Stone?" Watching Hamish, Oscar glanced at the girls, who were also looking mortified by the question. "No answer? Well Mr Stone I have alcohol and drug tests and several people's testimonies that say both of my clients had not a drop of alcohol or any drugs in their systems the entire night!" Hamish said moving to the table and picking it up, waving it so all could see it.

Sighing Sam rested her head in her hands as she struggled to keep the tears at bay. Sitting next to her Janet held her tightly, as she shook and finally let the tears roll down her cheeks. Looking up Janet's gaze finally met Jack's as he was talking to Hammond. Excusing him self he moved over to Sam and Janet. Sitting on the other side he let his hand rest on the small of her back.

"Carter?" He whispered. Turning in Janet's grip Sam turning to him, burying her head into his chest and she shook and cried. Holding her tightly he felt her hands slip from her face as they slid down his chest and rest on his hips. "Come on, it'll be alright, we still have to talk."

"They made everything up," she cried,

"I know, we all know, but don't let it get to you, some of the things they've said I thought would break them, but they haven't cried Carter, they've been given a script, and showing no emotion is part of it." Sniffling she pulled back looking at him.

"That doesn't mean they have to make shit up!" She snapped. "They said that we drugged her when she was sick last month!"

"I know, I was in there too,"

"How can we defend accusations like that?"

"We have her doctor!" Jack reminded her gently. Sniffling she turned to see Janet smiling at her.

"She was sick Sam; you didn't do anything to her. And now she's fine!"

"I don't think I'll be able to say anything! I can't even hold it together out here!" She sobbed, as Jack pulled her back into a hug.

"Well maybe that's a good thing. If you loose it and cry it might help us," he whispered. "Just be your self Carter, they can't do anything if your, you." Swallowing she nodded, as they heard a bell ring. Looking up Jack saw Casper moving towards the doors. "Come on time to go back in," he whispered.

As they walked back into the room, Sam was struggling to contain the tears as the judge walked back in. looking at her as she sniffled when they sat down, she quickly tried to rid the tears from her cheeks. Smiling gently at her, he looked back at his papers.

"Mr Clay and Mr Fulton?"

"We wish for Mr O'Neill to take the stand your honour," as Jack moved to the stand he looked at Sam and bit his bottom lip before looking at Casper. "Do you believe that young Sarah is getting the best of care from you and Ms Carter?"

"Yes,"

"Are you and Ms Carter an item?"

"No,"

"So what is the arrangement with the child?"

"Every second night Sarah stays with me and every other night she stays with Carter. On the weekends we usually go out with our friends and Sarah,"

"So the child is with you both over the weekends?"

"Yes"

"The night of her fifth birthday, we're you drinking?"

"No,"

"Why not? I've heard you're a pretty heavy drinker."

"I've never had more then one beer when looking after Sarah, even when her mother was still alive,"

"Can you honestly say that when Sarah is with Ms Carter, that the child receives the best of care?"

"Yes,"

"Does she receive the best of care with you, when Ms Carter isn't around?"

"I like to think I'm doing the best I can,"

"Thankyou," Casper finished as Mr Duff moved forward.

"Mr O'Neill, is it true that Sarah got deathly ill when in your care?"

"Yes,"

"What was the cause of that?"

"We don't know, you'd have to ask her doctor,"

"And where is her doctor?"

"Sitting at the back of the room," turning everyone looked at Janet who forced a slight smile.

"She works with you does, she not?"

"Yes, she looks after everyone on base."

"On base?" He questioned eye brows raised.

"Yes…"

"And just where is 'base' Mr O'Neill?'

"At Cheyenne Mountain,"

"And what do you do there?"

"We analyse deep space radar telemetry,"

"Doesn't sound like something, that someone like you would be interested in?"

"You don't know me Mr Duff,"

"That is true, however I do know my clients, and they tell me that while in America they work with you is that correct?'

"No, not with me perse. At the Mountain yes, but not with me,"

"Nothing else," as Jack stepped down; he squeezed Sam's hand as she was asked to approach the stand. Swallowing she stood there, as her hands were fiddling.

"Ms Carter, why do you think Ms Mackenzie wanted you and Mr O'Neill to have custody of her daughter?"

"She trusts us, I've know Ellen for a long time, and I also knew her partner – Sarah's father,"

"How long have you known them?"

"For about five to ten years,"

"In that time, how close have you become to them?"

"Very,"

"Why is that? Just that your friendship grew in time or something else?"

"Ellen was my sister. Her mother is different to mine, and my brothers', and she was adopted at birth. My father had no idea that she was alive. We met by accident and I introduced her to my father and then everything came out,"

"So Ellen wanted Sarah in your care because you are in fact, her only blood related relative?"

"I wish to think so, she never saw Mark, in the months that she was living here, and she knew that my relationship with our father is better then Mark's relationship with him."

"And because of this, it gave Sarah a chance to know her grandfather as well as her aunty?"

"We wish to think that is what she was thinking, but we can't be sure."

"Nothing else," Hamish said taking his seat. Sitting there in utter shock Mr Duff swallowed, standing, only to say.

"No questions," and then sit back down. Just then the doors flung open, as Daniel ran in.

"Who is this?" The judge yelled. Stopping he looked at him.

"Ah sorry, Jack, Sam?" Turning they looked at him. "I've got a problem,"

"Where's Sarah?" Sam asked standing.

"That's my problem,"

"Daniel," Jack warned. Just then she came running in.

MUMMY!" She screamed running down the isle. Moving Sam grabbed her, picking her up Sarah cried into her shoulder as she clung to Sam.

"What happened?"

"Well, I sorter lost her, and…"

"Daniel!" She snapped, before crouching down, standing Sarah in front of her, "Sarah," she whispered. Shaking her head Sarah sniffled, holding onto Sam tightly.

"Don't leave me," she cried.

"Hey no ones going anywhere," she whispered, pushing her back slightly.

"Promise?" She whimpered. Smiling Sam nodded.

"Yeah promise,"


	9. Chapter 8

Looking up at Hamish and Casper, Sam's silent plea for them to ask for a recess was acknowledged, as Hamish stood and addressed the judge.

"Your honour, we'd like to take a recess if possible." Nodding the judge watched the scene before him.

"This court is in recess for fifteen minutes!" He stated before hitting the hammer on the wooden pedestal. As everyone moved to swarm around Sam and Sarah he stayed where he was watching the scene.

"Sarah, what happened?" Shaking her head, Sarah shook as she held Sam tightly.

"Angel, please?" Jack tried, which got her to pull back slightly and look into his chocolate eyes.

"I…I…Uncle Daniel said that because I was sick, that they'll take me away," she cried, burying her head back into Sam's shoulder.

"Angel no one's taking you anywhere, apart from home ok?" Pushing her way through the group, Janet crouched on the other side of Sam.

"Sarah, sweetie can you look at me?" turning Sarah looked at Janet, who started to examine her.

"Janet?"

"Daniel just told me something," she whispered.

"Told you what?" Sam asked looking at Sarah, who was staring straight at Janet. Ignoring Sam's question, and questioning gaze, she finished her mini examination, before looking at them.

"I have to get her back to base," she whispered.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I have to check her out properly,"

"If this is just a stalling scheme…" Ange started to say, but was cut off as Sarah started to waver on her feet. Shooting her head up to Casper, before looking at Jack, Sam turned back to Sarah. Picking her up she turned to see the judge still there, before looking at Casper, Hamish, and Jack.

"Go with her, we'll finish up here," Jack whispered. "I'll see if we can get it postponed until she's well again," he mumbled. Nodding Sam turned to Janet who guided her out of the courtroom, quickly.

"Jack?" Casper frowned.

"Don't know, I think Sarah's sick. Carter will let us know what's going on, when they find out themselves." He said gently, watching as the doors closed behind the two women. "Can we get this thing adjourned or postponed or whatever you call it, until Sarah's well again?" He asked looking at them.

"We'll try but there are no promises alright? We'll see what he says and go from there,"

"Alright," Jack mumbled. As the fifteen minutes had been consumed rather quickly everyone took new seats, closer to the back of the courtroom, ready to run out if the judge agreed to postpone the contesting.

"your honour, we'd like to have this postponed until the child in question, Ms Carter and Mr O'Neill are all able to be present." Watching the parties, the judge noticed that jack was itching to leave, while Ange, Danni, and Oscar was merely sitting there waiting to continue with the questions. As he looked back at Jack, he nodded ever so slightly. This gave Jack all the indication he needed. Jumping up he nodded slightly him self, and ran from the room.

"This court will be postponed until both guardians and child can be present." He stated hitting the wooden hammer again, and then standing and retreating to his chambers. His mind already made up.

Running into the infirmary, Jack came to a holt as he saw Sam lying on the bed, with Sarah kneeling next to her lifeless form. Walking over slowly Jack swallowed. He didn't want to know what had happened to Sarah, to make Janet and Sam bring her back as fast as possible, and he didn't want to know why it was Sam who was lying lifelessly on the bed, and not Sarah. Turning as she heard someone closing in on her proximity, she smiled sadly.

Reaching her Jack frowned as he was finally able to see that Sam was hooked up to a few different monitors. Staring at her he felt tears starting to build up behind his eyes, as he looked to Sarah for answers. As her gaze shifted from his, he frowned again, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. As he did Sarah instantly moved across to him, and curled up in his lap as she started crying.

"Shh, Sarah it's alright," he whispered, as Janet walked over. "What's going on doc? Is she alright?"

"I don't know Colonel, as soon as we got Sarah back here, and did a few tests everything checked out. But Sam, she… She collapsed soon after I gave Sarah the all clear. She lost consciousness and stopped breathing. I wasn't able to…"

"Doc!" He snapped, looking at her. Sighing she bowed her head.

"She's in a coma Colonel, I don't know how or why. I don't know if it is due to the stress that she's been under with this will contesting, if it's the stress from work here, or if it's something else. But there is a chance she won't regain consciousness for a while. I've got her on the ventilator, so we can work out something. It's just to give us more time." She said gently, watching as Jack shifted closer to her, and ran his hand down the side of Sam's face.

"You better pull through this Carter," he whispered. Before taking Sarah and leaving the infirmary.

"Daddy, why aren't we…"

"I want you to stay with Uncle Daniel, for a while alright? I'm going to stay with mummy, but I want you to stay with him,"

"But…"

"Sarah, angel, if anything happens I promise I will tell you,"

"I know you will, but I want to stay with you and mummy."

"I'm sorry angel," he whispered, as he arrived at Daniel's lab. "Daniel, I want you to look after Sarah, while Carter's out of it."

"While Sam's WHAT?" He gasped.

"She's unconscious, I'm going to stay with her, but I don't want Sarah around. You know if something happens?" He said gently, passing the little girl to her 'uncle'

"Yeah of course, but Jack?"

"Carter's tough she'll pull through don't worry," he muttered, walking out of the lab and heading straight back to the infirmary. Sighing Daniel looked at Sarah.

"Now what?" He muttered, sighing. Looking around his lab all he could think about now was Sam, and if she was ok. He knew the only time he'd be able to go and see her was when Sarah was asleep, and then he knew he wouldn't want to leave Sarah alone.

"Casper, its Jack,"

"Jack what's going on?"

"Ah, look can we just get this court thing over and done with? It'll just be me,"

"Just you why?"

"Carter can't make it, let's just get it over and done with,"

"Alright, but Jack if she's not there, there are no promises that the judge will favour you, I mean the Major's the blood relative here…"

"Yeah I know Cass, just…"

"I understand I'll let you know when it's re-scheduled for,"

"Thanks," he muttered before hanging up. Sighing he moved back into the infirmary and sat next to Sam's bed once again. "Alright Carter, if anything happens you can't blame me! You shouldn't be in a coma! You were perfectly healthy and stress can't do this to you! Well maybe to the average Joe Blow, but you live for stress! If you don't pull through this so help me Carter!" He huffed, before shifting and letting his chin rest on the edge of the bed. Sighing he closed his eyes. Only to open them almost as instantly as his decision was to close them.

Looking around Jack frowned. He knew someone, or rather someTHING was in there with him and Sam, but he couldn't work out what and where it was. Standing he wondered the room, making sure that he changed direction every few seconds, so that he'd run into what ever it was that was in the room. Yet he never did. Moving to the door he opened it and called for Janet.

"Hey doc!" Turning she smiled and moved over to him.

"Colonel?"

"Ah, just wondering…" He started before sighing. "Oh heck, I'm not insane am I?" He frowned, watching her. Frowning her self Janet had to bit back the urge to laugh.

"Why do you ask sir?"

"Because I swear on my life that I felt someone else in here, other then Carter and my self!" He stated, not moving.

"And is there sir?"

"You're the doc, doc!" He stated, moving for her to enter the room. Looing around Janet frowned.

"You said you 'felt' someone in here?"

"Ah yeah,"

"Colonel…"

"If your gonna say to go to McKenzie, forget it! I'd rather be insane!" smiling gently she nodded.

"Ok, but I was going to ask if as we know, you have the ancient gene as well, not just Sarah. Could maybe…?"

"What, something rubbed off onto me?"

"it's a possibility sir, I mean she has more of the gene in her, from what we can gather, it came from Ellen's side of the family, and well we never knew about it, before Sam was taken as a host, and before General Carter was blended with Sel'mac, so there's nothing really we can do there, but…"

"Whoa hang on a minute! You think that Carter has this AG thing too?"

"AG, sir?" Janet frowned.

"Oh sorry, ancient gene…"

"OH! Sorry Colonel, my mistake!" She smiled slightly, before re-gaining her professionalism. "Yes sir, as it came from Ellen, and went to Sarah, and you have it, I have been thinking that it could be inherited by either one of the child's parents."

"You mean that dad Carter could have this gene, and we handed him over to those snake heads with THIS!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but we have no way of knowing anymore. I mean Ellen could have gotten if from her mother, and therefore Sam wouldn't have it at all. But since she was taken host, we have no way of knowing anything. However if some things are rubbing off on you colonel I'd say it's the Sam for Sam. And that this coma could be related to that 'thing' Sarah went through on that planet."

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that Carter could die, unless we go back to that planet and let her go through that same thing Sarah did?"

"Its quite possible sir,"

"But then again it could all be speculation!" He countered.

"Colonel I don't ant to fight with you, but if there IS something there, then…"

"But I HAVE the AG doc, Carter DOESN'T!"

"We don't know that Colonel!" Groaning he rubbed his hands across his face, as he sighed.

"So now what?" He asked with a small frown, as he sat back down.

"Colonel are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, peachy… Just hat do we do about Carter?"

"I think we have to talk to Sarah sir, this might be something she's done to ensure that she stays with you and Sam, it could be some sort of sickness she's bestowed on her, to make sure she stays here. As if she leaves then Sam could die," she said gently.

"Now THAT is speculation!"

"No it's not Jack," Daniel's innocent voice sounded form the doorway.

"What?"

"Sarah told me, what she did. Sam has the gene as well."

"That means Jacob has it…" Jack started with a frown, jumping up he had fire in his eyes. "That means we handed those slimy, good for nothing SNAKES, every GOD DAMNED THING!" He yelled.

"Colonel, please…"

"That means they can find the lost city BEFORE we do, and use it AGAINST us!" Jack countered glaring at the two in front of him.

"The Tok'ra have never done anything against us Jack. If they were going to they would have by now. So either Jacob is keeping it from Sel'mac, she's keeping it from the rest of the Tok'ra, or that he only has a very weak gene, and put with another more stronger one, could illicit the reaction that happened in Ellen and Sarah. And therefore Sam has it but it is probably just as weak if not weaker then Jacob's." he said gently, watching Jack's face twist.

"That doesn't mean that they won't!" He huffed.

"Jack…" Daniel said in a gentle warning tone. Sighing he rolled his eyes.

"So now what?"

"You go back to that courtroom, tell them that Sam's in a coma, and Sarah is by her side, while your not there. That Sarah is upset and want's Sam back, and that she is inconsolable. That you want everything to be over with, so you can get back here and be there for Sarah." Daniel stated watching Jack. Sighing he nodded.

Three days later and after no improvement, Sarah was allowed to sit with Sam, while Jack went back to the courtroom. Once there, he looked around and noticed that all the SGC personnel that were there only days before were no where to be seen. Knowing that they were either on a mission or staying on base to be there for Sarah while he couldn't be. Walking slowing up to Casper and Hamish, Jack kept his head bowed as he was deep in thought.

"Jack, where's Major Carter?" Casper asked gently. Coming out of his trans, he looked up. As both men looked at him, it was evident that he hadn't slept in days.

"What's happened?" Hamish asked quickly with shock in his voice.

"Sam's in a coma," he whispered, looking away.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Shrugging, he sighed and stood as the familiar voice said 'all rise' when the judge walked into the room.

"Be seated," he stated, looking around the rather empty room, before at the people in front of him. "Mr Clay and Mr Fulton where is your other client?"

"She is unable to be with us your honour,"

"I thought that…" Stopping he watched Jack stand.

"If I may?" He asked sheepishly. Nodding the judge frowned, watching the man. "Major Carter slipped into a coma a few days ago. She has been unresponsive to medication, and seems to be getting worse. While we both want everything to be over and a verdict to be reached, Major Carter is in the company of Sarah Church. I refused her to see the Major, but this morning she took a turn for the worse, and so Sarah is at her bedside, probably saying her final goodbye. We all understand if custody goes to Ellen's co-workers, because of this. But…"

"Jack!" A voice called. Turning he saw Daniel running in. Fear engulfed him, as he swallowed and nodded. "She's awake!"

"What?"

"Sam, she's awake. Sarah she…"

"How?"

"We don't know, but Jack, she's still weak, and she's slowly slipping again. She want's to know what's going on and wants to…" Swallowing Daniel looked away, before at Jack again, and whispered. "Say goodbye to you…" Closing his eyes Jack's head fell forward.

"Daddy!" Sarah called racing in the room, and straight to Jack. Picking her up Jack held her tightly, looking at Daniel, and nodded.

"We'll find out soon," he whispered to which Daniel nodded, and moved to the back of the room, as Jack turned around to see the judge smiling at him.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion your honour," Daniel said bowing his head slightly.

"That is alright, I'm just glad to hear that Ms Carter will be alright,"

"We're sorter hoping," Jack stated looking at him, as Sarah was clinging to him tightly, looking at the judge.

"Can I say something?" She asked Jack who in turn looked at Casper and Hamish.

"Of course you can," the judge smiled at her. Smiling back she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I want to stay here! When daddy was murdered, and mummy brought me here, everyone looked after me, and they have not stopped since mummy died. They let me stay on base during the day as I'm too little for big school, and my new mummy and daddy," she said looking up at Jack and grinning, at him. "Have been looking after me, and they've all been teaching me stuff.

"Uncle Daniel, has been teaching me how to speak German, and other languages, and I have been teaching him, some that mummy taught me. Uncle Teal'c has been teaching me self defence, Aunty Janet has been showing me and teaching me about medicines, and my new mummy and daddy, have been teaching me that life continues to go on, even when you loose a loved one, and that you can still achieve things and rely on the people around you for support and love. As well as this George has been teaching me how to read and write better then I have been."

"That's because he want's you to do his paper work," Jack smiled gently, kissing her temple. Giggling, she looking up at him, and shrugged.

"I want to stay with my new family, and mummy wanted me to stay here too, I have already a lot of family on base, and Aunty Janet's daughter has been taking me to all her friends' places that have little brothers and sisters and so I have friends outside the base too. I don't want to leave because mummy was adopted and her real daddy lives here with my new mummy." She said gently watching as the judge's face turned from a shocked expression with what she'd just said, how she said it and with the words she used. To a smiling and beaming grin.

"Your honour if I may," Mr Duff jumped in, as he stood. Turning to him the grin gone, the judge nodded.

"Proceed,"

"Does it not seem odd that, this little girl can speak so fluently that what she has just said was more then likely scripted? That the fact that she is here and Ms Carter is not, say something? Does it not strike you as odd that a five year old child can know and recite everything she just did with no hesitation and no prompt on her own? What she just said was scripted by those who do not wish for her to be with her true family," he stated. Frowning Jack glared at him.

"And what 'true' family is that? The three over there, who cornered Sarah on the evening of her fifth birthday and were talking to her alone, had her trapped in her own bedroom, trying to tell her that no one but they love her? That they came to my house one night and demanded to see her, when I told them they weren't welcome, and that she was asleep? That they accused us of drugging the child when she was extremely sick, and not responding to anything, other then Sam or my voice's? What family would do things like that? What family would tell a child that everyone they knew, everyone that loves them, doesn't? That they are just an outcast and that the only way they'll ever be loved is by three police who could get killed at any second of any day no matter where in the word they are!

"Sarah's father is a perfect example of that! The poor guy was walking through a park here in America when he was stabbed to death by someone that they were dealing with in Australia!"

"What and you think that you won't…" Stopping Danni glared at him.

"I know for a fact that I can walk through any park on Earth and NOT run into someone who will want to kill me because of my job! I do NOT have or make enemies with people the way YOUR work makes you!" He snapped.

"Oh what so you have never made enemies with ANYONE?" Ange shot back, also standing and glaring at him.

"It's not MY fault that you have to corner a child in her bedroom, and tell her that no one loves her, tell her that she's going to be abandoned the moment you go back to Australia! It not MY fault that your jobs have turned you into the people you are today!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you work it out? You're the ones that have used every trick in the book! Everything you said was either a lie, made up or scripted! At lest Sam and I told the truth and what we actually feel for Sarah! What did you lot say? You said she deserved to know her family that only YOU can love her, that she BELONGS with YOU, that's all crap!"

"At least we don't bullshit to people, and expect them to remain friends!"

"When have ANY of us bullshitted to you lot? Ay? NEVER that's when! We took you in and gave you jobs because there was nothing else out there for you while you were lying low, we saved your asses and then you go AGAINST your BEST friends' wishes and try to take HER daughter away from her ONLY BLOOD relative's!" He yelled, glaring at them.

"Daddy," Sarah whispered, looking up at him. Taking a deep breath he sighed and looked down at her.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Please don't yell anymore, please don't be angry your making me upset, and your causing your self harm," she whispered. Frowning he watched her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're causing your self unnecessary stress and you won't be able to do anything soon, if you continue. I don't want you to be like mummy, I won't be able to help you," she whispered.

"Sarah," he whispered.

"I'm sorry but I had to,"

"It's alright," he muttered, sitting down he sat her on his lap and kissed her hair gently, as she snuggled up against him.

"Any change?"

"No sir," sighing Hammond nodded, as he moved over and sat by Sam's side. "Sir I believe it be in Sam's best interest to contact her father,"

"I've already got Walter sending a message to the Tok'ra Doctor, when he gets the message all we can hope is that they'll let him come back."

"Yes sir. It's just…"

"You have permission to let Cassie see her doctor,"

"Thank you sir," Janet smiled gently, before leaving the room.

"General Hammond, may I be of assistance?"

"Sorry Teal'c but this battle Major Carter has to fight on her own, or with the Colonel and Sarah. There isn't much we can do other then keep her comfortable and her fluids up."

"I understand General Hammond."

"I just wish there was more we could do, but until Sarah, Doctor Jackson and the Colonel get back we have nothing,"

"Off world activation, off world activation…" Getting up Hammond and Teal'c moved from the infirmary to the control room.

"Who is it son?"

"We're receiving Tok'ra IDC sir,"

"Open the iris," Hammond stated moving to the 'gate room. As soon as Jacob came through he smiled. "Jake it's good to se you, only I wish it were under better circumstances."

"As do I George, how is she?"

"Not so good, follow me,"


	10. Chapter 9

"There is something Cruvis with you if you continue to yell, and…"

"Oh what so now, you decide to turn to Sarah?" Ange spat glaring at him.

"SHELL KREE!" Sarah yelled, which caused Jack to wrap his hand across her mouth.

"Sarah!" He whispered watching her. Removing his hand she looked up at him, before around the room.

"Kree, my fron and kozars hurt. Your chel'nok, will be the clavia for jomo'sequ. I will stay with you, and they, the shol'vah's will corosh'nai!"

"Sarah honey…" He whispered, as she shrugged. "Look, my head and legs hurt too, but our success will not be the key for our right to leadership. We don't want that, we just want what's best for you! And if and when you do remain with us, you shouldn't be calling them traitors! Yes we know that they will turn back, but we can't know that for sure! We're all but hoping, and that's all we can do,"

"I have kelmah with you, and I don't feel laccon about my fellatous. I don't feel dorentus or cruvis. I feel like a hok'taur!" She smiled at him. Grinning Jack nodded.

"You know, we try to provide you with a sanctuary. To help you feel less lost about your abilities. You should never feel crazy, insane or wrong! And you should always, and I mean always feel like an advanced human," he mumbled. Nodding she grinned and let her head rest on his chest. Suddenly remembering where they were Jack looked up to see all eyes on them.

Daniel with understanding in his eyes, and a great big 'stupid' grin on his face. The three lawyers, Angie, Danni, and Oscar all looking shocked, with deep frowns, and wondering looks on their faces. Looking up at the main person of who will judge him. Jack stared at the judge who smiled at him, with a small nod.

"It seems that you and the child have built a rather interesting rapport Mr O'Neill! It's always amazed me, how my wife could understand what our children were saying at such young ages. And you're just a perfect example of that. You have your own way of talking with her, and your own language. It appears that no matter what the outcome young Sarah Church and your self will always be connected." He smiled.

"Jack…?"

"Sam?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah kiddo its dad. How you feeling?"

"Not good, wheres…"

"Jack's not here, he's still at the court. We haven't heard anything yet. Doctor Jackson took Sarah, to see him after you woke the first time." Nodding she closed her eyes.

"Dad, can the Tok'ra test for the ancient gene?"

"I presume so why?"

"Get tested!" She muttered before closing her eyes again and drifting back into the land of darkness as Sam was once again unconscious. Frowning he sighed.

"Get tested for the ancient gene? Why in the universe would I do that?"

"_I believe that this gene might have something to do with Samantha's condition Jacob."_

"Sel, that's impossible! I do NOT have this gene!"

"_But Jacob you might. Ever since we met I have felt a difference in you then to any of my other hosts…"_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_I'm just saying that you might have this gene. We can tell the Tau'ri how to test you without having any of my physiology involved. Jacob, do it for your daughter!"_ Sighing Jacob nodded, and moved from his position next to Sam's bed. As he moved around the infirmary he spotted Doctor Fraiser.

"Doctor Fraiser…"

"Sir?"

"I can help you to test my self for the ancient gene without having any of Sel'mac's physiology intruding."

"_Intruding? Jacob! Next time try using a better word!"_ She huffed, which got a chuckle out of the retired General. Looking up to see Janet Fraiser waiting, he gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry just something Sel said." Nodding she smiled and they moved off to start work.

"Jacob?"

"Ah! George!" He smiled turning to see Hammond in front of him, with what looked like a permeant frown.

"What's going on?"

"Well Sam came around again and told me to get tested, for this ancient gene thing…"

"The AG yes,"

"Yeah well, anyway Sel and I got talking and we decided that it is possible to test my self for the AG, without having any of her physiology intru…"

"_JACOB!"_ Chuckling he shook his head.

"Sorry, without having any of her physiology being tested, or mixed with mine."

"And?"

"And, sir I believe we've worked out why Sam's like this," Janet said, moving up to stand beside Jacob.

"Doctor?"

"Well sir, it appears that General Carter does in fact have the AG. However it is extremely weak, as we thought. Now for Ellen and Sarah to have the knowledge and abilities that they do, Ellen's mother would have had to have been a direct descendant from an ancient."

"So what does that mean for Major Carter doctor?"

"Sir, it appears that Sarah has known about this and has decided that if anything was to happen, she'd have an excuse to stay with the Colonel and Sam, because she is the only person who can save Sam's life. If the judge decides she's better off with Ellen's friends then she can put forward that Sam's sick and she's the only person who can stop her from dying."

"So are you telling me, that if this child leaves the custody of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, not to mention leaves this country, Major Carter could die?"

"Not could general, Sam would die."

"Jacob?"

"There's nothing that the Tok'ra can do George. They won't even know about what we did here, Sel and I have decided to keep it amongst us." Nodding he sighed.

"We have to get Sarah back here!" Hammond stated running his hands through his balding head.

"We are aware of that sir, but we can not do anything until after this is all over. It appears that Sam is drifting in and out of consciousness, not because she's sick, but because what ever is happening in that court room is controlling her."

"And what does that mean doctor?"

"Sir I think it means that the minute the judge decides who Sarah will stay with, will be the exact minute that we either loose Sam, or she wakes up fully."

"So there is literally nothing that we can do?"

"No sir," Janet whispered before bowing her head slightly.

"Order! ORDER!" The judge yelled glaring at the trio who were yelling at Jack, about brainwashing and taking advantage of the young and innocent. Turning they looked at him, while Jack remained silent, and holding Sarah tightly to his chest, as she continued to squeeze her eyes close and hold him just as tightly, if not tighter. "I WILL have order in this courtroom!" He snapped. "Now if you don't sit down and stop accusing the man of everything under the sun, I won't hear final arguments before I pass my judgement, and make my decision!" Standing Mr Duff swallowed hard as he looked angrily at his three clients, before at Jack and Sarah then to the judge one final time, before stepping form behind his table.

"Your honour if I may?"

"Proceed,"

"As our closing argument, I wish to put forward that while in the care of both Mr O'Neill and Ms Carter the child in question has been admitted to hospital, and has been deathly ill twice! The fact that her mother died several months ago, shows that while in the care of these people, the child is not receiving the best care! While the child was in the care of my clients, the child not once was sick, let alone deathly ill! This alone can prove and pass judgement on the abilities of Mr O'Neill and Ms Carter, and their ability to raise the child." No sooner had he sat down did Casper stand, and start pacing.

"Your honour, if we are taking everything that has been said into consideration, may I bring up the fact that this little girl, ran into this court room, several days ago yelling for Ms Carter and calling her 'mummy'. She once again today came running in here calling for Mr O'Neill calling him 'daddy'. She has also shown that while in their care something's can go wrong and others not. Yes we admit that she has been hospitalised and extremely sick twice in her short stay with both my clients. Yet we also admit to the fact that each time, she was begging both Mr O'Neill and Ms Carter never to leave her side. As they had to, for the doctor to do her work, Sarah woke up crying, scared and absolutely petrified that they had left her alone, when they weren't in sight.

"We are also going to bring upon the child's own admission. Mr O'Neill and Ms Carter were never told what to say other then, to say what they felt and speak from the heart. We believe that they both did so, and that just previously when Sarah came running in here looking for her 'daddy' she also spoke from her heart. In our eyes, minds, and hearts it is apparent that Mr O'Neill and Ms Carter have been, will be, and will continue to raise this child to the best of their abilities! They have made extreme sacrifices for this minor and they continue to do so!" Casper stated finally before moving to sit down. Raising slightly Hamish smiled at the judge.

"Everything is agreed to your honour. We honestly believe that from the display that has been in this room over the last few days, both Mr O'Neill and Ms Carter have restrained form doing or saying anything drastic, to Ellen's friends. Despite the fact that they have just said anything and everything that they want. Let it be yelling obscene words, or something else. Let it be while Sarah is in this room, like we just witnessed, or let it be while she was not." Hamish concluded, with a small nod, before retaking his seat.

"This court is at a small recess while I make my decision," the judge stated before hitting his wooden hammer and leaving for his chambers.

"This is INSANE!" Daniel exclaimed while pacing the corridors outside the courtroom.

"Daniel, just sit down!" Jack huffed.

"How can you be so… CALM?"

"Because no matter what, as the judge said Sarah will be always connected to us."

"What?"

"Think about it Daniel! She has the AG, and so do I! You can communicate with her, and so can Carter and nearly everyone on base! She's taught most people the languages, and we've taught her how to move on and still be happy," Jack whispered, watching the man that now stood in front of him.

"Wonders will never cease! Jack O'Neill is actually intelligent!" He smirked. Sitting down as Jack rolled his eyes.

"The judge has already decided." Sarah whispered, raising her head slightly from Jack's chest. "He just want's the others to think they have a chance,"

"How do you know that?" Smiling she shrugged closing her eyes and hugging Jack tightly.

"Mummy's waking up again," she whispered. "By the time we get back, she will be awake, and depending on Aunty Janet, she might be walking around a little bit. Oh and Grandpa Jacob has the AG too!" She beamed, looking up at the two shocked men.

"How do you know that?"

"Because it was the AG that let me do what I did," she whispered bowing her head.

"Sarah what DID you do?"

"I put mummy in her coma. When I was well enough, and after she was looking after me, I did it to her. As a way to stop them from taking me."

"SARAH!" Jack gasped.

"I'm sorry daddy but I had to! You thought that some of the AG was wearing off on you, and you're right! Because you have it, you can pick things up better! You can do things others can't and with my presence it just makes them better and more noticeable to you! While because mummy only had the smallest bit, it wasn't as noticeable, that's why I did it to her and not you. Because the marker she has will react to the AG and make her sick like she is,"

"Sarah honey, please tell us…"

"It's ok Uncle Daniel," she smiled at him. "When the judge says I can stay with mummy and daddy, and not have anything to do with the shol'vah's anymore she will wake up and be ok, I promise!"

"And if you're given over to them? And please stop calling them traitors!" Jack muttered, with a small smile.

"Well then I… You don't want to know," she whispered.

"Would you have left her like she is? Or would she have died?" Daniel asked gently. Feeling Jack tense under her, she kept her head bowed, and whispered.

"Mummy would have died, and daddy would have gotten sick, the next time he went to the base, and he would have died eventually as well, just like me…"

"Sarah,"

"I can undo it all, it's ok. I made it as a… um..."

"Fail safe?" Jack asked gently. Nodding she sighed.

"If I was to go to them, I would have gotten really sick, after a few days in Australia, and then I would have died about the same time as daddy would have." She muttered.

"It's going to be alright angel," Jack whispered. Nodding she snuggled up closer to him.

"Also you and mummy have to get married, and have one home, and… I don't want to live like my real mummy and daddy did, it hurt saying goodbye to him every night. And not seeing him or her for days on end. I didn't know if they would die or not," she whispered.

"Let's take one step at a time alright?" Jack smiled. Nodding she sighed, looking up as the bell was heard for everyone to move back into the courtroom.

"Be seated," the judge stated as he moved to sit in front of everyone yet again. Looking around the room, he sighed as he saw three hopeful faces against one devastated man. It looked like he'd just been told that Ms Carter had died, and now he was going to take his only link to her away. Closing his eyes he re-opened them to stare at Daniel. Smiling forcibly at the judge Daniel quickly bowed his head as the judge gave a small reassuring smile of his own. Taking a deep breath the judge decided to make his decision known.

"I believe that the child in question has confirmed my already made up mind," he stated. "Mr. O'Neill, I'm going to stick by the child's mothers' wishes. You and Ms Carter will continue to have custody of Sarah Church." He stated which got four heads snapping up to look at him in shock. Turning Jack grinned at Daniel, before Sarah and then smiling a small 'thankyou' to the judge, giving him a slight nod as well.

"It appears that she has chosen for her self, who she wants to be with and seems content enough. I believe even if Ms Carter doesn't pull through that you will give the child everything she deserves. A good education, clothes on her back, a roof over her head, and food in her stomach." He stated to which Jack was nodding eagerly, before looking at Sarah once more and hugging her tightly, before kissing her hair. "I find that in light of the child's response to Mr O'Neill that she is to remain with Mr O'Neill and Ms Carter until she is old enough to make her own decisions in life. This case is adjourned." He stated hitting the hammer and sliming gently at Jack, and leaving for his chambers. Turning Jack grinned at both Casper and Hamish.

"Thankyou, thankyou so much," he whispered. Smiling they nodded, standing shaking his hand.

"You both did it Jack not us! You and Major Carter pulled this off; with of course help from Sarah, here." Casper smiled at him, before brushing a light finger across Sarah's cheek. Giggling she buried her head into Jack's chest.

"You deserve her Colonel! Please give my best to Sam," Hamish stated, as Jack nodded.

"Yeah I will," he smiled gently, before looking at Daniel. "Let's go introduce Carter to her daughter!" Jack beamed, as Daniel grinned and slapped his back gently.

"Colonel!" A voice called as the two men walked towards the door. Turning Jack looked at the three moving quickly to them. Tightening his hold of Sarah, they stopped to watch him.

"Can we please just say good bye?" Danni asked gently, looking at Sarah. Looking down at the toddler in his arms, Jack shrugged.

"Sarah?" Turning in his grip she looked at them, before forcing a small smile.

"Bye," she whispered before turning back to Jack and tightening both arms around his neck. As a hand was rested against the small of her back, that she knew wasn't Jack's or Daniel's, she shook slightly, tightening her grip.

"Sarah, can we get a hug please?" Oscar whispered. Sniffling she turned back to them, and made sure she remained mostly in Jack's grip but hugged Oscar and Danni, before eyeing Ange. Watching her, she swallowed, and looked away.

"May your calak find kelmah!" She whispered.

"What's that mean?" Ange frowned looking at Jack, who smiled gently.

"She said may your soul find sanctuary," and with that he turned away and left the trio in the doorway looking after them.

Groaning she shifted slightly. Seeing her discomfort Jacob jumped up and took her hand tightly in his. Holding it as she started to come around, he waited until she'd opened her eyes fully and finally. Looking around the room, she frowned before pushing her self up slightly. As she rested on her elbows she stared at her fathers awaiting face.

"Dad?" She whispered frowning.

"Yeah Sam it's me. Just lie back down for me. I'm going to get Doctor Fraiser." Sighing she nodded and complied with his orders or rather request easily as she still felt tired. Wondering why on Earth… No why in the galaxy was she in the infirmary, with her dad by her side. Walking into the room quickly Janet moved to Sam's side.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Ah alright, why?"

"You've been in a coma for the last week,"

"A WHAT?"

"Sam, just try and stay calm alright? We need you to rest a little bit."

"Janet I think being asleep for a week is enough rest, don't you?" She frowned pushing her self up to a sitting position.

"Sam, being in a coma does NOT mean that you've been resting. In fact it means that your body has been trying to heal its self from something or other. More then likely trauma which it has encountered. However in your case its stress related." She lied slightly, watching her best friend frown yet again.

"What?"

"Sam please, just take it easy for a few days. Stay in bed."

"What if I have to pee?"

"Bedpan?" Janet smiled slyly at her. Groaning she shifted and threw the covers back.

"I do NOT think so!" Sam huffed before grabbing the pole that her drip was hanging from, and walked out of the room.

"So Sarah, please tell me again. Now that we have you Carter's already waking up and is perfectly fine?" Jack asked as he watched the little girl in the back of the car Daniel was driving.

"Yes,"

"So when we get to the infirmary she'll be awake,"

"Yes, however if she hasn't already received answers she will be demanding them. I believe that it should be up to me to tell her."

"I'm sorry Sarah but I can't and won't throw you into the lion's den without back up or a way out." Smiling she nodded.

"I understand daddy, but I did this to her, therefore I should be the one to tell her what happened, and why. Not to mention how," she whispered looking away from his gaze and out the window, watching the trees, and houses running past into a blur of colour.

As the three walked through the corridors towards the infirmary, they could hear Sam arguing with a nurse, about her being up and moving around. By the time they got to the door the two men couldn't help the smirks that instantly occupied their faces at Sam arguing about being allowed to go to the bathroom, by her self.

"Carter!" Jack's voice sounded behind her. Spinning around she looked at them, before at Sarah and smiled.

"We got her?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep you got me!" Sarah grinned running over to her. Wrapping her arms tightly around Sam's legs she looked up. "Are you going back to bed?"

"Well I was thinking about leaving for my quarters but…"

"You can't!" Sarah gasped, watching her intently.

"Why?"

"Because I have to tell you what happened!"

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned looking at Jack and Daniel before Sarah again.

"In the room Carter," Jack told her. As they walked back into the room Sam had been occupying she sat on the bed, with Sarah while Daniel waited outside the door as 'security' and Jack was on the chair next to the bed.

"So what's going on?"

"Remember when I was sick and you and Aunty Janet brought me back here?"

"Yeah,"

"That's when you went into a coma," Sarah whispered looking at Jack who nodded slightly.

"What's going on?" Sam frowned again.

"Just listen Carter,"

"I made you sick. You have the AG, but it's a real little bit. You never would have noticed it, but I did when I first met you. Your daddy has it too! When you were taking as a host, the protein marker has prevented the testing of you. I put you in the coma."

"Sorter like a fail safe Carter," Jack added gently. Nodding Sarah took a deep breath before looking up at Sam again.

"If they made me go back to Australia with them, then you would have died when the judge made his decision. By the time daddy got back here, he would have been really sick, and within a few days of me returning to Australia I would have been really sick, and we would have died as well," she stated looking away.

"So…?"

"As you can tell, by waking up Sam, that this is reversible. Sarah's taking care of everything while she's sitting there with you. In the next few days you'll be back to the Sam Carter we all know and love," He grinned. Nodding she still had a permeant frown on her face as she stared at Jack, and Sarah.

"But…"

"Sam, listen to me…" Jack started which got her attention. Lowering his voice he moved to sit next to her, both oblivious to the door being opened and Daniel, Janet, and Jacob standing there watching them. "What happened almost killed me. You woke up and passed out several times. Sarah said it was because the AG and the protein marker were trying to combat each other and one was trying to win. If the AG won you would have been fine. You would have woken up. If the marker had won you would have died."

"So if Sarah went with Ellen's friends, I was… I guess pre programmed for the protein marker to take over my body?"

"Yes" Sarah whispered letting her head rest on Sam's chest. "But it's all ok now."

"Oh Carter there's also something else." Jack stated getting up and spinning back around to her.

"Sir?"

"Sarah said if we don't get married soon, something similar to what happened to you, will happen to her, me, or any child that you become pregnant with." He stated watching her before quickly adding. "With any guy," smiling gently she bowed her head.

"Sir, if we get married I highly doubt I'll be seeing anyone but the people here, and Sarah."

"Point taken," he smiled, before looking at Sarah. "Come on you, lets, let mummy get some rest," he smiled gently, taking Sarah from Sam. Reaching down he kissed Sam's forehead. "You better rest Sam!"

"Is that an order Jack?"

"Does it need to be one?"

"Possibly."

"Well then Carter, I am ordering you to rest and take it easy for the next few days, is that understood Major?"

"Yes sir!" She smirked, before lying on the bed and pulling the blankets back over her, as Jack rolled his eyes and turned around only to stop dead in his tracks. Staring at the smiling faces of Daniel and Janet, Jack swallowed when he saw Jacob wasn't too far out of view.

Swallowing Jack continued to follow Jacob Carter through the corridors of the SGC until they reached a private and secluded room. Opening the door Jacob walked in first before allowing Jack to follow and close the door. Watching him, as he took a seat in front of him. Jack thought his days were quickly coming to an end.

"Jack…"

"Sir?"

"For once in your life shut up and listen got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Right! Obviously you realised I heard some of what you told my daughter. You know I like you Jack. You're a fine solider, a great officer and a terrific man. However if you ever, and I mean EVER hurt my little girl, or grand daughter you won't just have me to deal with got it?"

"Yes sir! Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted,"

"General Carter, you know I'd never hurt either of them intentionally. If by some chance I did I'd do what ever I could to fix it, and apologise numerous times to Sam."

"I know you would Jack, but I'm just getting in first. From what I heard you saying, it's for the best that you and Sam get married. However things would have to be taken into consideration around here first. I don't want you throwing my daughters career away for her! She is to make her own decisions!"

"She always has sir!"

"Jack!" Jacob snapped. "For Christ sakes it's Jacob!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Look what I guess I'm trying to say is, take care of them for me! I'm giving you my blessing. You're a good guy Jack O'Neill!" Blinking several times Jack couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Ah, Jacob?" He frowned. Laughing Jacob shook his head.

"Go look after your daughter Jack, and take your time with things alright? I don't want either Sam or Sarah having to worry about you being captured or tortured anymore alright? They're both going to need you now, and I don't think you coming back to Earth in a makeshift box will help!"

"Understood,"

"Dismissed," smiling gently, Jack nodded, before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

As Jack and Sam walked out of the building, they met up with their three best friends. Grinning from ear to ear, Sam was holding Sarah tightly, and Jack had his arm wrapped around Sam's waist.

"Well?"

"Do you have to ask?" Janet scolded Daniel. As they all laughed, Sam's grinned dimmed slightly, only to re-appear twice as bright.

"Not a complication! Everything was read out, signed and…"

"And, blah, blah de blah, blah" Jack put in squeezing her waist gently.

"Mummy, can we have a party now?" Sarah beamed. Laughing they all shook their heads.

"She's been around you already too long Jack!" Daniel grinned.

"We'll see angel," he said gently. Nodding Sarah rested her head against Sam's shoulder, as she yawned.

"So who's up for lunch?" Janet asked, as they piled into the SUV.

"Oh definitely!" Jack stated, sitting on Sarah's left, while she was sitting on Sam's lap, with Teal'c on their right.

That night, there was the biggest impromptu party, at Jack's house. The word was spread around the SGC within record time. Even having message's sent to some of their allies, proved to be within record time! Jacob and several other Tok'ra visited Earth for the party, as well as having Thor dropping in sometime during the night. Everyone somehow within the six hours of being told, managed to get presents for Sarah and for Jack and Sam.

One of which came from her father. As they were swamped by people as they arrived back to Jack's place, after spending the afternoon with Janet and Daniel, no matter how suspicious it was, they had all enjoyed themselves. As they walked in the front door, they were instantly walking into people, who were all yelling 'surprise' and 'congratulations'. Still holding Sarah, Sam took a slight step backwards which caused her to collide with Jack. Wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, to keep them both standing he started eyeing people off.

Once his gaze met whom he knew was behind everything he whispered something to Sam, and pushed through the crowd, to the person who was now eyeing him off, and watching him carefully.

"Cassandra FRAISER!" He called over the loud music that had just started up. Smiling at him, she shrugged.

"Congratulations, Jack!"

"You set this up didn't you?"

"Set what up?"

"This!" He exclaimed arms wide and spinning on his spot.

"Oh you mean this little get together?"

"Little? CASSIE! There's EVERYONE from the SGC here!"

"Yeah and?"

"Why aren't you at college yet anyway?" He grumbled, only to have her laugh at him, and hug him tightly.

"Because I'm still not old enough," she smirked, before walking away from him. Rolling his eyes Jack managed to grab a cup of punch and headed back to where Sam was starting to be bombarded with questions from some of the women, about how they were going to make this work, did the joint chiefs know, and did Hammond know.

"Carter!"

"Yes sir?" She stated managing to pull away from the group and head towards him.

"Sam, how about you go get changed, I'll look after Sarah,"

"You sure? No one really knows what's…"

"Jack, Sam," turning they smiled at Hammond and Jacob.

"Sir, Jacob,"

"Sir, dad," Sam smiled; hugging Jacob after Jack took Sarah from her.

"I think we should talk somewhere a little more private don't you?" Hammond started. Swallowing they looked at each other before nodding.

"Of course, this way," Jack said gently, taking the trio into his office. "What can we do for you?"

"Well from what we've both witnessed over the years, and what's been going on with Sarah, we both thought that you could use this," Jacob said handing the envelope to Sam. Frowning she took it hesitantly. Looking up at Jack who shrugged she opened it. Pulling out the papers her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Dad!"

"It wasn't just me kiddo,"

"Uncle George!" She whispered looking at the man that was standing just as tall and just as proud next to her father.

"What is it Carter?"

"They've bought us a house s… Jack,"

"They've WHAT?" Shifting he moved closer to Sam, and read the page over her shoulder. "Why in gods name did you do that for?" He frowned.

"It's a present Jack. It's from both of us, and both families. We don't mind what you do to your own houses, but we thought it'd be better and easier for you, to live together with Sarah. I mean after all Jack, you're practically my son-in-law!" Jacob stated with a slight smirk, which made Jack's stomach turn. Forcing his own smile he nodded.

"Jack, it's for the wedding as well, the president has been informed and the SGC today had some rooms changed. We knocked out the wall that was adjoining your room, Jack with the empty one next to you. The Major's stuff was packed by some female personnel and has been left in boxes in the room." Hammond stated smiling, before turning and heading for the door with Jacob. "Oh and one more thing, the president expects an invite to the wedding," he smiled, at the two shocked faces.

As they left Jack, turned his attention back to the page in front of Sam. He continued to skim it over and over again, he couldn't believe it! This was so not happening! Everything he wanted was in front of him. He'd only dreamt of a time when this would happen. He had Sam, a house with her, and a child with her. Ok he had to admit Sarah was biologically their's but they were still raising her together.

"I can't believe this," he whispered. Realising he had to voice his shock, and surprise.

"Me either," she mumbled in return. As Jack set Sarah down, he turned Sam to face him.

"You think this is a trick they're trying to see if we're really, you know 'cut out' to do this parenting thing, and still work at the SGC?"

"Possibly Jack, but I really don't think my dad or general Hammond would be that twisted."

"Well I always thought dad could be, but Hammond? Mm," smiling gently she shook her head.

"There's something I have to tell you too," she whispered moving slightly closer.

"What?" He frowned. Smiling at him, she took his hand and rested it over her abdomen. As his eyes widened, she quickly covered his mouth, with her hand.

"Shh," she whispered, with a small smile.

"When? Ah, I mean how long?"

"I'm not sure; I have to talk to Janet later. But when Thor beamed us up there earlier today, after the adoption of Sarah, he mentioned to me that the scans were different. He showed them to me; when you were off with Sarah somewhere." She smiled, catching his lips gently with hers.

"Does that mean, I'm getting a baby brother?" Sarah asked full of glee.

"Oh we don't know sweetie. It might be a little sister for you," as her eyes shot up, she grinned.

"Really? A baby sister? Wow!" She muttered jumping on the balls of her feet, looking at her parents. "Mummy and daddy always wanted another baby, but after me, mummy said should couldn't have anymore,"

"Do you know why?"

"No,"

"Ok," she smiled gently, before crouching in front of her. "Sweetie, I know you're excited but you can't tell anyone ok? This is our secret,"

"Ok!" She grinned, before bounding out of the room.

"Sam," he whispered stopping her from going after Sarah. Turning back to him, she saw the look in his eyes.

"I'll talk to Janet tomorrow I promise," she smiled, hugging him tightly, before leaving him alone in the room. Alone in his thoughts. Alone in his happiness. And alone in his daydreams, about another little girl. A little girl called Grace, who had beautiful long golden brown curls, and piercing blue eyes.

As Jack finally made his way out to the rest of the party, which was now in full swing, he looked around the room, of friends and co-workers. When his gaze met Sam's he grinned at her, before moving outside to see Sarah playing with Daniel, Cassie, and Janet as Teal'c was watching the group protectively. Walking up to him, Jack smiled and slapped his back gently.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Everything is going rather well O'Neill, do you not agree?"

"Oh, no I agree! Definitely agree!" He grinned.

"Daddy!" Sarah called looking up which gave Daniel the chance to grab her and tickle her, to the ground. Laughing him self Jack shook his head and headed for the group. When he got closer he noticed that Janet was now tickling Sarah and Daniel had Cassie pinned down, in fits of laughter as well.

"Alright kids, what's going on here?"

"Just a bit of fun, before the kids have to head to bed," Daniel stated not taking his eyes off Cassie.

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"Daddy!" Sarah squealed through struggled breaths, and in between giggles. Smiling at her, he moved over to Janet.

"Doc,"

"Sir?" As Jack, looked at Sarah, he smiled at her. As Jack moved to help tickle Sarah Janet backed off slightly. This gave Jack what he wanted. Moving at the last minute he grabbed Janet and had her pinned to the ground in another fit of laughter as Sarah jumped up still giggling, and helped him tickle her 'to death'.

As the evening due to a close, and night fell upon the group, they continued to party well into the night. There was food always wanting to be eaten by someone, and there was plenty of alcohol, and non alcoholic drinks. Sarah and Cassie both were put to bed at ten the night, when they were found sound asleep on the lounge. Everyone had, had plenty to eat and drink. The only sober people there were Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet.

Not to mention Jacob. As most people were still hanging around for the free alcohol, some like General Hammond, and other SGC personnel who had to be at the SGC at zero-five-hundred hours had left several hours before hand. As Jack and Sam were talking quietly to each other in the corner of the yard, Janet and Daniel were smirking at each other as they concocted a plan.

As they were sitting away from everyone Jack and Sam, made them selves well hidden. They didn't know what most people were thinking, and at the moment they didn't care. Jack was sitting on the small fold out chair he'd placed there many hours before hand while he watched Sarah playing. Now as he sat there he had Sam on his lap. She had her back to the party, her head resting on his shoulder, and both her legs draped across his, as they were swinging slowly and freely.

"So now what?"

"Do you want to tell everyone? I mean if General Hammond, dad, and the president all know and have started making acceptations for us?" Sighing Sam shrugged, but smiled at him.

"Why not?" She grinned, sitting up to look at him. "It'll be interesting to see who remembers tomorrow and who doesn't! I mean most have lost the ability to talk let alone remember things right?" She smirked.

"Sammie your evil! Have I ever told you that you're evil?" Giggling she shook her head.

"Nope,"

"Well you're…" Jack was cut off as Sam pressed her lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet. As she pulled back she smiled at him.

"Very evil," she whispered. Smiling he nodded.

"Very, very evil," he muttered, before wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her to him. As they deepened the kiss, Jack's hands shifted, as his right moved up to cup her cheek, his left ran down her spine. He loved the effect he had on her. Every time he'd run his hand down her spine, he'd stop to feel each vertebra, which in turn caused her to shiver involuntarily.

Smiling at her as he pulled back, she smiled back at him. Sam's hands both wrapped tightly around his neck, holding her self not only to him, but making sure she wouldn't fall. Sighing she closed her eyes and let her head rest back on his shoulder. As she shifted Jack groaned. Smiling to her self Sam, now had her back to his chest, and was looking at the stars.

"You know, when I was little I dreamt of being an astronaut," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Mm, I just can't believe that I've done that and so much more,"

"You're telling me! All I remember is being a POW, loosing Charlie, meeting you, doing things I'd never dreamt of, and got Sarah…" He whispered nuzzling her neck gently, before placing soft gentle kisses down her neck.

"Mm," she mumbled, closing her eyes, and sighing contently. "You think we should tell them?"

"Thought we'd already discussed that?"

"Yeah, we have but I really wished we'd told Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c months ago," she whispered, this time pulling away from his soothing kisses, and turning her head to watch him.

"Yeah I know, but what's done is done! Right?" Smiling she nodded.

"Yeah I know, it's just I feel rotten!"

"Alright how about when everyone FINALLY decides to piss off out of my yard we'll tell them?"

"Tell who what?" Daniel asked moving across the grass to them. Turning Sam sighed. "Tell who what?" He repeated when he was now standing less then a metre away from them.

"Nothing, just babbling,"

"Yeah right! Jack 'just babbling'?"

"Daniel…"

"What?" Raising her eye brows Sam smiled and gave up. Not caring she turned her head back to rest on Jack's shoulder, as she snuggled up to him, and watched the stars. Smiling at them Daniel moved closer and sat next to the chair, making sure he was in front of Sam.

"You know this sort of reminds me of Edora," Daniel whispered. Cringing Sam took a shaky breath, before forcing her self to smile at him, and nod.

"Yeah," she muttered, pulling away from Jack. "I've got to go to the bathroom," she muttered before leaving quickly.

DANIEL!" Jack scolded, as he sat up.

"What?"

"You know NEVER to say anything about Edora in front of Sam!"

"Oh shit!" He whispered, looking at Jack, before swallowing. "Jack I wasn't thinking, I… it just came out… I…" As Daniel was stuttering, Janet came running over.

"Colonel," she panted,

"What is it doc?"

"Sam, she… She just ran inside, I don't know what's going on, but she looked pretty upset," turning Jack glared at Daniel, before getting up.

"Thanks," he muttered, before leaving for his house.

"What happened?"

"I mentioned something I shouldn't have," he whispered.

"Like what?" Janet frowned.

"Edora…"

"Oh my god DANIEL!" She exclaimed, as he fell back onto the grass.

"I know! I KNOW!" He huffed.

By the time Daniel and Janet had talked and made their way back across the grass, Sam and Jack had come out and were seeing the last of the drunken guests out. They noticed that he had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist holding her tightly as she leaned against him. Sighing Sam turned away from the door, as Jack let his grip loosen and his arm fall from her waist, as he locked the door.

"Sam I'm so sorry," Daniel whispered.

"It's alright, Daniel,"

"No it's not, Sam really…"

"Daniel, can you just shut up a minute?" Jack asked moving closer to the group that Teal'c had just joined.

"There's something we have to tell you," Sam started watching them. "Actually we should have said something sooner but…"

"You're FINALLY going out?" Janet exclaimed. Smiling Sam nodded.

"Ah yeah, well sort of,"

"Huh?"

"We're getting married, in a couple of weeks. General Hammond, and the president have okay-ed it, apparently some changes have already been made at the SGC, and…" Jack said looking at Sam, who was watching him, smiled. Looking back at their friends, their family, she moved to rest against Jack. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant,"

"WHAT?"

"Sam!" Janet huffed.

"It's ok, I didn't even know Thor told me, well not in so many words, but I was going to talk to you at the SGC tomorrow Janet, but we were talking earlier and we both agreed that you all should have known earlier, so…" Shrugging, she sighed.

"When are you going to announce it formally?" Daniel frowned.

"Ah well, General Hammond and my dad, as well as the president I think," she smiled gently at them. "Bought us a house, dad and general Hammond gave us the paper work earlier this afternoon."

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Janet grinned moving over to hug Sam before Jack. As Sam hugged Daniel and Teal'c Jack simply got a hand shake from both men.

"So when's the wedding… Exactly?"

"Ah, well we were kind of thinking during SG-1's month of down time, which is due to commence next week, so two weeks time? Gives all you guys time to get fitted and everything," Sam smiled gently.

Jack started to shift on his feet. He couldn't believe it; he was actually going to marry Sam. They had been on down time for just over a week, and Jack had booked them both on a flight to Minnesota for a two week honeymoon at his cabin. 'Finally' he thought. He was finally getting Sam to his cabin with him!

"Jack," Daniel whispered. Turning to his right Jack frowned at the man.

"What?"

"Can you stand still?"

"Oh sorry," he muttered, before turning fully to se the last of the guests taking their seats. As he scanned the area he realised that general Hammond, and most of the SGC personnel were sitting on 'his side' of the church, while, Mark and his family, and the rest of the SGC personnel were sitting on 'Sam's side'. He couldn't help the smirk as he also noticed that it was all women but Teal'c, and the scientists on Sam's side. While there was all the male personnel on his.

Turning his full attention to the back of the church as people started to stand when the music changed, he grinned at Sarah as she was walking slowly down the aisle next to Ally Carter, and in front of Simon Carter, who was the ring boy. Once he got past the three gorgeous looking kids, who had moved to their right, Jack watched Janet walk in ahead of Cassie who was arm in arm with Captain Schwartz. Once Janet and Cassie were standing to his left, and Schwartz was next to Daniel on his right, Jack's grin widened a million times, as he saw Jacob walking Sam down the aisle.

When Sam and Jacob got to the alter, Jacob raised her veil and kissed her cheek. As the trio turned to the priest, Jacob had his hand resting under Sam's as he started talking about the father of the bride, was now letting her go. Giving her up to the man that would now make it his life to protect her just like he had done. Once the initial "giving of the bride" was done Jacob shook Jack's hand before resting Sam's in his. Once done Jacob moved to sit next to Mark.

"Do you Jonathon Paul O'Neill take Samantha Jasmine Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health until death do you part?" turning to look at her nervous expression, Jack couldn't help but smile at her.

"I do,"

"And do you Samantha Jasmine Carter take Jonathon Paul O'Neill to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," she smiled at although Jack could see through the façade that she had up, he still smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Then it is my honour, to welcome with the giving and receiving of rings, Mr and Mrs Jonathon O'Neill," the priest smiled at Jack, as the church erupted, in cheers. "You may kiss your bride," smiling at him, Jack turned to Sam and raised her veil. Ducking her head slightly in order to help him, Sam looked at him and bit her bottom lip slightly, as Jack rested his left hand on the side of her face to give them 'some privacy'.

As their lips touched, each felt an involuntary shiver run down their spines, catching at each vertebra. Pulling back Jack grinned at her, ignoring the wolf whistles, cheers and 'about times' that ran from the back of the church, from the SGC personnel, to the front where Jacob, Hammond, and Mark and his family were clapping. Turning to the crowd, Jack took Sam's hand tightly as they walked down the aisle. When they were free from the church, they noticed that several people were already outside waiting for them.

As they took their first step out side as a married couple, they were covered in rose petals, which caused Sam to move closer to Jack, as they laughed. Wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, he kissed her temple, as they continued to walk down the steeps, to the grassy area where the photographer was just running to, to get some extra photos of the new couple. Once on the grassy area Sam turned to Jack, and smiled.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," grinning she nodded, before getting into the car before him. As the car drove off everyone was grinning, watching them leave, before they too got in their cars and took off for the reception venue, which was literally around the corner from the church. It wasn't for an hour or two later that, the happy couple was spared from the photographer and let to be alone with their friends and family as they arrived at the reception centre. Once they walked in Jack froze, his gaze had caught several unwelcome visitors that were sitting in the corner, already drinking and starting to become a bit rowdy.

"Jack?" She whispered, watching him.

"I'll just be a minute," he said kissing her forehead, before moving across to the table. "Just what do you lot think your doing here?"

"Ah JONATHON! We heard you got hitched today!"

"Again may we add?"

"No you may not, and I want you to leave!" He whispered coldly.

"Oh but we only just got here!"

"I don't care, leave!"

"Jack?" Sam asked gently, as she rested her hand on the small of his back, which got him to straighten up. Turning he smiled at her. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Who's?" She muttered indicating to the several 'wedding crashers'

"Doesn't matter they were just leaving," he stated glaring at them.

"Gees Jonathon, don't introduce us or anything!"

"Well hellooooo," a sly voice stated coming up behind Sam. Jumping as he touched her Jack grabbed his arm, and pushed him backwards, before wrapping his arm around Sam.

"Don't you ever touch her?" He seethed.

"Wow, Johnny man, take it easy!"

"I want all of you out of here now!"

"Why bother staying when my own brother doesn't even want me here?" One huffed getting up, and walking out. Glaring at the rest, Jack watched as they all struggled to rise, before staggering across the floor. As his father came back he grabbed Sam's ass, before grinning. As Jack was about to explode, Jacob and Hammond quickly moved in, pulling Jack away from his father.

"You slimy piece of shit!" He spat, glaring at him. "If I ever see you again!" Jack snarled, fighting against both Hammond and Jacob.

"You'll what? Huh?" Surprising everyone when he pulled from the grips of Jacob and Hammond, Jack grabbed his father and slammed him into the wall.

"You ever come near me or my family, I'll shoot you! I won't hesitate this time, I'll do it. That's the only warning you get! Now piss off!" He snapped letting the older man go. Turning he started to stagger off before suddenly spinning around to take a swing, which Jack ducked from, before sending his own into his father's stomach. "Piss off!" He snapped, pushing the older man towards the door, and the four steps which he fell down.

Turning Jack looked at a shocked Sam, ignoring the fact everyone else was just as shocked. Moving to her, he hesitated slightly, to which she watched him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his chest. Taking a deep breath he held her tightly, as he whispered to her.

"You alright? I'm so sorry,"

"It's alright, and I'm ok, promise," she whispered. Nodding he looked up at Jacob and Hammond who were starting to smile slightly.

"Let the food come and booze flow!" Hammond called, which got everyone to cheer and continue what they were previously doing, as Jack and Sam made their way around to see everyone.

END…

FINI…

FINISHED…

NO MORE…


End file.
